The Royal Pirate
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Charlie hates being a royal. She hates their snobby attitudes, the itchy and disgusting dresses, and how her father wants her to be a proper lady, not to mention how boring it is. She dreams to go out and see the world. When Charlie's mom sends her away for her own safety,she jumps at the chance to be free from the boring life of a royal. Charlie's life is about to be less boring
1. Prologue

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

PROLOGUE

"CHARLIE, LYDIA WAKE UP!," screamed a bundle of energy that was bouncing on my stomach and screaming in our ears.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Luffy." warned a second voice (I could just see the smirk on its idiotic face, even though I had pulled my bed covers over my head when the "weight" on my stomach decided to wake us up).

"Ace is right you know how they get in the morning.," agreed a third voice.

Yes, you heard right folks my name is Charlie. Well, my full name is actually Violet Charlotte Harper, but all my friends call me Charlie. My dad always called me Charlotte claiming it was more sophisticated for a young lady, but my mom hated it because it sounded too old-fashioned. You see, I came from a family with noble blood, to be more precise the king and queen of Goa kingdom. I hated living there and one day when _dad_ hit me in a fit of rage, (hard enough that it bruised my ribs and cracked my head when I hit the wall) my mom decided it wasn't safe for me or my sister, she brought us over to Dadan's hoping _he_ wouldn't find us there. And it just so happened I was sleeping on a coat with Lydia snuggled right into my side.

I chuckled softly remembering the look on Dadan's face seeing the queen beg a person like her for a favor.

"GET OFF ME LUFFY!" me and Lydia yelled irritated that someone woke us up, as we punched Luffy in the jaw sending him flying into the wall with a crash.

"We told you so.," deadpanned Ace and Sabo in synchronization as Luffy hit the wall.

"So what do we have planned today?," I yawned stretching as I got out of bed as Lydia carried a bunch of clothes in her arms to the bathroom.

"Umm….," informed Ace and Sabo as they sweatdropped at seeing us unalarmed at how we just sent Luffy crashing into a wall.

"CHARLIE, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN ANOTHER WALL AGAIN!," hollered Dadan from downstairs.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!," I hollered back with a laugh as we rushed out the door, "let's go guys! Hahaha." 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!," shouted Dadan.

"Boss, they already left.," observed Magra, as the three of us ran like the wind out the front door towards the woods.

"Why does she only yell at me when you also destroy walls almost as often as I do?," I asked with slight curiosity towards Lydia who came speeding out of the bathroom and somehow managed to put her clothes on in record time.

"Because I'm the _cute_ one.," stated Lydia with a grin as she ran alongside of me, before we burst into laughter knowing how big of a lie that was, "Also I'm the youngest so it's still adorable when I do that."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 1: Looking Back At The Past

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt.1: Looking Back at The Past

Before going any further with the story, let's take a moment to glimpse into Charlie's and Lydia's childhood.

"Charlie!," alarmed Lydia, my 3-year-old little sister, rushing towards me with long, wavy, blonde hair flying behind her, "Daddy said it's time for dinner!"

 _Shit, its already that time_ I cursed as I swung off the branch landing on the ground with a pivot running with a long, brown, wavy hair wig in my hands.

"Sorry, guys!," I called up, at the trees at a young freckled boy and a blonde hair boy, over my shoulder, "Got to go!"

"LYDIE WHY DIDN"T YOU GET ME EARLIER!," I accused as we ran towards the castle before _he_ gets there.

"I was getting ready.," mumbled Lydia looking everywhere, but at me.

"Ready for what Lydia?," I halted while narrowing my eyes suspiciously at her antics.

"Daddy said we were going over to some noble's house for dinner.," spoke Lydia softly.

"Oh.," I deadpanned as I jumped onto the tree branch outside my bedroom window, hoping we were going to the _one_ noble I could stand, "Well you better get going before dad sees you."

"Not that I care though.," muttered Lydia as she sprinted off towards the backdoor.

 _This had better not be another arranged marriage meeting!_ I thought furiously as I swung by body around the branch before landing on my windowsill, rolling into my bedroom in a ball leaping onto my feet in a weird angle.

 _Damn I twisted my ankle_ I thought with dismay as I limped out into the hall, hoping to cover it from my dad, but to no avail as I heard his enraged voice in front of me.

"YOU WERE HANGING AROUND THE TRASH AGAIN!," enraged Gideon, my father, "AND TAKE THOSE FILTHY CLOTHES OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Dear calm down.," coaxed Mina, my mom, as she placed a soothing hand on my dad's shoulder, "Your blood pressure will raise."

"CALM DOWN?!," shrieked my dad, "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY OWN DAUGHTER HANGS OUT WITH TRASH! SHE EVEN STARTING TO DRESS LIKE THEM TOO!"

"He isn't trash.," I muttered under my breath as I boiled with silent rage, knowing who the _trash_ my father was speaking of.

"LOOK AT HER MINA!," ranted my dad, "DIRTY _SHORTS_ AND T-SHIRTS WITH ENOUGH HOLES IN THEM THEY COULD BE RAGS PLUS _HE_ TALKED HER INTO CUTTING HER HAIR SO SHORT SHE LOOKS LIKE A BOY! SHE MAY AS WELL BE ONE WITH THE WAY SHE ACTS! SHE SHOULD BE WEARING DRESSES AND LONG HAIR LIKE A PROPER LADY SHOULD!"

I grimaced thinking about the pink frilly atrocity hanging in the back of my closet.

"ITS BAD ENOUGH HAVING PEOPLE TALK ABOUT HER BEHAVIOR WITHOUT THEM TALKING ABOUT HER CARROT-RED HAIR!," rambled dad as he pointed an accusing finger at me, "NO MAN WILL EVER MARRY HER IF SHE CONTINUES TO ACT LIKE THIS, WHY CAN'T SHE ACT LIKE HER SISTER, AT LEAST LYDIA IS A PROPER LADY!"

"MAYBE I DON'T CARE IF I EVER GET MARRIED, _FATHER_!," I sneered finally unable to contain my angry anymore, "I COULD FUCKING CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK OF ME!"

A huge gasp came from both my mom and my little sister as my dad slapped me across my cheek hard enough to make me stagger backwards with my hand pressed against my check.

"GO UPSTAIRS TO GET READY TO GO TO THE PETERSON'S!," fumed my dad, "HAVE HELEN HELP YOU MAKE YOURSELF PRESENTABLE!"

"But…," I began with wide eyes as I got up from the ground.

"DON'T TEST ME FURTHER THAN WHAT YOU ALREADY HAVE, LITTLE GIRL!," hissed my dad, "YOU WILL NOT SCREW THIS UP THIS TIME!"

"But…," I began with annoyance at the sudden realization why we were going _there_ , " _He_ picks on me…"

"I DON'T EVER WANT YOU HANGING OUT WITH SABO EITHER!," enraged my father, at seeing the look of protest on my face.

"But why…," I mumbled quietly, "He's a noble too."

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!," spitted my father with venom.

"Yes, sir.," I seethed through gritted teeth, seething with rage upon hearing the next words my father was directing towards my mom as I stomped towards my bedroom with tears falling off my face.

"I heard he hangs out with that _trash_ as well, he is such a disgrace to us nobles." My father called over his shoulder towards me with a knowing smirk.

 _He isn't even considering Sabo_ I thought vehemently as I kicked opened my door with a loud bang.

At least Sabo and I both can't stand the nobles so it would be at the very least tolerable (even though I only like Sabo as a friend at least it would be better living with him than the other disgusting _pigs_ ). Not that Sabo isn't attractive it's just I don't like him in that way. 

"Stop it.," hissed my father dangerously as I scratched my butt under the table at the Petersons.

This is why I hate wearing dresses, their itchy and way too girlie. The monstrosity…sorry… the _dress_ I was wearing was a horrible bright pink that barely touched the floor (how the hell did my father managed to find a dress that was the right length for me considering I'm so short, I will never know). It had the ugliest, gigantic, pink bow I had ever seen. The only dress the strap had was a shoulder-strap and the _thing_ was sewed the shoulder strap, so it was provokingly scratching against my face much to my annoyance. I irritatingly debated cutting the damn thing off then burning it while I watched with a maniacal laugh. But decided against it when another _annoyance_ sitting next to me with a huge smirk on its face, started kicking my legs from under the table. I was already in a bad mood and it got worse every time I came over here. The main reason for that is sitting right next to me. Vinny Peterson, the noble boy who tortures every chance he got. For instance, a few years back when my mom dropped me off at his house, he chopped my hair off with a pair of school scissors. Or like the time he poured glue in my mouth.

" I don't know if your daughter is right for my sweet Vinny.," pondered, Vinny's mom, Penella, "I heard rumors that she has been hanging out with _trash_."

I snorted as I brought a piece of chicken to my mouth, which earned me a hard glare from Gideon.

 _Sweet? Lady he's far from it._ I thought remembering all the times Vinnie was _sweet_ to me.

"That's all they are, just _rumors_.," my dad said with narrowed eyes at me, "Look at how well behaved she is."

I rolled my eyes at how obvious it was he was trying to seal the deal on marrying me off.

"Personally, I don't see why my mom is so uptight about me and you marrying each other.," Vinnie whispered with a smirk in my ear, "It'll be lots of _fun_."

"I'M FUCKING 9 YEARS OLD! IT'S WAAYY TOO EARLY TO TALK ABOUT THOSE KINDS OF THINGS!," I exclaimed stabbing my butter knife into the table right next to Vinnie's hands and pushing him into the wall (hard enough to cause a little blood to run down his face), "BESIDES YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WOULD EVEN CONSIDER MARRYING!"

"GIRLS CAR NOW!," raged my father as he sprung off his chair apologizing to a frantic Mrs. Peterson and pointed a pudgy finger at me, "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!"

He did deal with me like he promised (not for the first time either and surely not the last). The moment we walked through the door, he punched me in the head, sending me flying towards the wall with a deafening crack. My sister came rushing over to me only to gaze at me in horror as blood starting dripping down my face. My mother screamed at Lydia to take me upstairs while she attempted to calm my father down.

My sister fixed up as best as she could (for a three-year-old) with no medical experience until our mom walked into my bathroom with a big bruise across her face and she was attempting to cover from us a limp. Lydia may have been fooled by her act, but I wasn't. My mother lifted me up into my bed with Lydia protesting to my mom that she was going to sleep in the bed with me. I awoke sometime during the night to someone shaking my shoulders. When I opened my eyes, I saw my mom standing over me and Lydia with a frightened look on her face.

"Mom what's wrong!," I immediately sit up upon seeing the terrified look on her face.

"Shush!," my mom hissed while grabbing two small duffle bags, one lime green (mine) and one lavender (Lydia's) and throwing them at me while she rummaged through my dresser, "Grab Lydia off your bed and fill her bag up with necessary items only! Be back here in 2 minutes!"

"But…," I began only to stop, at seeing the annoyed look my mom shot me over her shoulder as she stuffed random things into my duffle bag.

"Don't argue just do it!," frowned my mother with annoyance, "It's not safe for you girls to live here anymore!"

"Alright…," I nodded as I walked over to Lydia sleeping on my bed and waking her up, "Sweetie, time to wake up."

"What's going on?," yawned Lydia groggily, rubbing her eyes with her hands as I pulled her into her room throwing her duffle bag on the floor and started going through her dressers.

"Start grabbing as many necessary items as you can.," I instructed while tossing clothes everywhere, "Mom said we're leaving in 2 minutes!"

"Seriously?!," incredulity called, Lydia with big shocked blue eyes, as she started running to the bathroom throwing things into the duffle bag.

Lydia is super smart for a 3-year-old, considering she never questioned what I said.

By the time we got back to my room, Lydia's duffle bag was filled with as much stuff as we could put into it.

"I never imagined he would do something like that to you Charlie.," mumbled Mina as she grabbed our duffle bags out of our hands and rushing out the front door with Lydia and me on her heels, "I had planned to take you girls away from him, but never this soon

"I noticed for a while now that your father wasn't himself.," Mina whispered as she raced through the woods with us following her lead, "In any case, we need to hurry before your father wakes up!"

"Mommy, where are we going?," Lydia whispered frighteningly, as she squeezed my hand tighter, seeing the shadows that the darkness casted on the woods.

"Someplace where your father can never find you girls," assured our mother with sadness in her eyes, "At least I hope so."

"Wait…mom aren't you coming with us?," I questioned with dread already knowing the answer, but asked anyways and skidded to a halt when I didn't hear a response from her, "Mom, you're not staying there with…"

"Girls please understand that I'm leaving you girls on your own because I love you," pleaded our mom with tears shining in her eyes as an old shack come into the distance, "You take good care of each other no matter what happens to me you hear?"

Lydia and I both started tearing up as we realized this was the last time we would be seeing our family for a while if ever.

"We promise.," we wailed as Mina brought us in a gigantic hug crying along with us, knowing it was the last time she would be seeing her precious girls for a long time.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 2: The Past Continued

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 2: The Past Continued

"NO!," fumed Dadan, irritated at being woken up in the middle of the night by loud banging noises at the door, "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS LADY!"

"I know I came at a bad time, but, I beg you," begged our mother on her knees in front of Dadan, "Take care of my daughters, I fear for their safety if they continue living in the castle!"

"THIS ISN'T SOME DAMN DAYCARE DAMMIT!" fumed Dadan after unhinging her jaw seeing my mother gravel before her, "I DON'T CARE EVEN IF YOU ARE THE QUEEN, THE ANSWER IS STILL NO!"

"But I don't know what else to do," wailed my mother, "I had to call Garp because I tried everything else and he promised me that you would take great care of my daughters, since he left his two grandsons in your care!"

"THAT DAMN OLD GEEZER!," raged Dadan a small tick mark on her forehead, "DOESN'T HE REALIZE WE HAVE ENOUGH TO HANDLE WITH ACE AND LUFFY AND THEIR FRIEND THEY BROUGHT WITH THEM A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO AS IS AND NOW HE WANTS TO ADD TWO MORE!"

"He also said to "gently" remind you he could throw your asses in jail anytime he wanted." I deadpanned as I looked up from where Lydia and I were admiring a green frog, remembering what Garp said to my mom (I was supposed to be in my bed sleeping, but I couldn't because of their hushed **cough loud** cough** voices .

"CHARLIE," my mother squawked with horror, "DON'T SWEAR!"

"But that's what he said though," I pointed out and then I muttered under my breath while going back to admiring the frog, "Besides you and dad swear all the time."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" raged Dadan with huge big tick marks all over her face, "YOU THINK THAT"S FUNNY YOU DAMN BRATS!"

Looking up from the frog, I saw two young boys rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter and the third leaning against a tree close by the two boys, smirking at what I said. The first one looked about seven, the youngest, with black, shaggy hair underneath a big strawhat. He had a scar underneath his right eye. He was wearing a blue tank top with the number 56 written in white on it. He had blue jean shorts that had white fuzz at the ends, the shorts ended just below his kneecaps and he had on a pair of sandals. The young boy leaning against the tree smirking, could be the first boy's brother, the few differences were the ages, the hair, and their eyes. The first boy looked like he was seven-years-old, whereas his boy looked like he was about ten-years-old (same age as me). Even though they both had black hair, this boy's hair fell in waves and was longer than the first boy's hair. Additionally, this boy's eyes were narrower compared to the first boy's huge eyes. Another big difference between them, was this boy had freckles, while the other two didn't, in addition whereas the first boy was filled with unlimited positivity, this boy was filled with such hate for the world. He was wearing a red tank top with black shorts that came up to his kneecaps and had on a pair of black flat shoes. The second boy that was laughing on the ground next to the first one was also about the same age as the boy leaning against the tree, ten-years-old, he had blonde hair underneath a black top hat with goggles around the middle and he was missing a tooth. He had on blue t-shirt under a dark blue tailcoat with a white scarf around his neck. He had on a pair of blue jean shorts with a gold buckle and black boots (those clothes looked like noble clothes). He and the boy leaning against the tree smirking looked rather familiar, but couldn't remember though. (Hey, I was 7 when I knew them and I was never known for my remarkable memory).

"YOU DAMN BRATS ARE SUPOSSED TO BE SLEEPING!," fumed Dadan

"We couldn't sleep.," the three boys stated with bored tones as they had their pinkies up their nose.

"Ace? Sabo?," I questioned, rushing towards them and giving them a huge group hug, as I just remember why they look so familiar to me, "I missed you guys so much!"

"Do we know you?," puzzled the both of them in shock, while Lydia raised her eyebrows as she halted chasing Luffy around giggling along the way.

"Come on guys! That's not funny!," I raised my eyebrows at them at their confused faces, "You don't remember playing with a girl named Charlie?"

"No, we never played with a…ooh.," began Ace and Sabo before smacking their heads in their stupidity as realization dawned on them.

"YOU WERE A GIRL?," roared Ace with bared teeth as he hit me on the head, "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE A BOY!"

"Why, because my name was Charlie?," I laughed so hard tears started forming in my eyes as they both nodded their heads, "That's hilarious! Charlie isn't even my real name!"

"ITS NOT?!," their jaws dropped so far and the only thing I could muster was a nod in their direction as I started pounding the ground in fits of laughter that earned me two very dark glares.

"No…its…not…hahaha…," I wheezed as I got up from the ground recovered from my laughing fit, "Charlie is my nickname."

"Why don't you use your real name instead?," Sabo questioned with curiosity, "Unless you don't have one?"

"Don't be stupid.," I waved my hand in a backwards fashion before brushing off the dirt from my pants, "Of course I have one."

"Why don't you use it then?," observed Ace with narrowed eyes, as he leaned against a close by tree with folded arms.

"Because I hate it.," I stated dryly with my head bent downwards casting dark shadows on my eyes.

"She doesn't hate the name _itself,_ " began Lydia sadly as she came closer to my side, "she hates the person _who_ gave her the name."

"LYDIA!," I hissed as I hit her on the head with my fist, "DON'T TELL THEM THAT!"

"WHY NOT!," countered Lydia with an annoyed huff, "ITS NOT LIKE I WASN'T TELLING THEM SOMETHING THAT WASN'T TRUE!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!," I screamed in frustration while storming off into the woods.

"She and our mom didn't think I noticed the bruises on their face and arms, but I did…" sadly muttered Lydia, watching her sister running into the woods.

"What do you mean?!," Sabo said puzzled with wide eyes

"Don't tell me…," breathed Ace with a horrifying look as his eyes widened with realization,

"Yeah, it started when she was 5, at first it was just him grabbing her arm, then it gradually got worse, he would pull her arm roughly, it got worse when I was born…," began Lydia sorrowfully as a dark look came onto her face, "He would start punching her in the ribs, last night though was really bad, he slammed her into the wall hard enough for blood to come gushing down her face. I even had to drag her upstairs to fix her up as best as I could…"

"That was the last straw for our mom," continued Lydia as looks of fury came over to the two boys, "He even tried coming after me once, but Charlie intervened before he could and he never came after me again."

"All those times she came outside with huge dark spots on her body and we never realized…" rambled Sabo with a guilty look on his face.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SHE TELL US!," outraged Ace with whitened knuckles from gripping his metal pipe tightly as he stormed off towards the direction where Charlie headed, "I'LL THE BASTARD!"

"NO DON'T!," pleaded Lydia grabbing onto his shirt, "IF YOU DO SHE'LL KNOW I TOLD YOU!"

"Kinda too late for that now Lydie," I called, jumping off a tree branch landing in front of her, "Seeing how you told them."

"Sorry.," whispered Lydia, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about," I smiled sadly at her as I ruffled her hair, "What's done is done."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US mmphled!," muffled Ace as Sabo put his hand over his mouth, walking towards me.

"What happened to you, we never seen you again after you ran off like a bat outta hell?", inquired Sabo, while frowning at Ace for his rudeness.

"Let's see," I joked with a finger on my chin, "I got locked in our basement for a few days as punishment for hanging out with you guys, then my _father_ decided the only way I would behave was if he arranged a marriage meeting with Vinnie and his parents over dinner."

" _Vinnie_?! As in Vinnie Peterson?," sputtered Sabo in disbelief.

"How many other Vinnie's do we know Sabo?," I scoffed rolling my eyes, "Seriously, who in their right mind name's their child _Vinnie_? They're just asking for their child to be picked on."

"First, WHAT," Ace butted in finally getting Sabo's hand off his mouth, "Secondly, WHO THE HELL IS VINNIE?"

"He's a boy who thinks the world revolves around him," Lydia broke in as she and Luffy started walking towards us, "He also cut Charlie's hair with school scissors when she was 7 and poured glue into her mouth."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT!" I asked in bewilderment knowing she couldn't remember because she was had just been born in the hospital not even 3 months ago at the time (I would remember because I had to stay at the Peterson's for almost 6 months of pure torture before Dad let me back), "YOU BARELY WERE EVEN BORN YET!"

"Just because I couldn't talk didn't mean I never knew what was going on around me.," shrugged Lydia with a knowing smirk on her face, "You should have seen his face when Charlie chucked him at the wall during dinner that night…I think he might have pissed his pants."

"He never should have invaded my personal space." I shrugged nonchalantly as Sabo started rolling on the ground with laughter, smacking the ground as tears started falling down his face.

"I would've payed to see that.," gasped Sabo, through his laughter.

"MOMMY!," Lydia perfectly mimicked Vinnie's high pitched shriek and face, including his comical actions with Luffy joining her in the skit.

"Stop…you're killing…me," Sabo gasped through more fits of laughter and even Ace had his lips curled upwards in amusement.

"Girls I'm leaving now.," cracked our mother, trying to hold herself together for the both of us as she hugged Lydia, "Look out for each other, and be good for Dadan alright?"

"Keep a close eye on your sister ok Charlie," whispered my mother in my ear as she hugged me, "You're her big sister and she's going to need you there for her."

I nodded with silent tears ran down my face, watching the back of my mom fade away into the night.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions for Royal Pirate Story

***I realized after I uploaded the chapters there might be some things that are confusing, which is my fault, so I decided to write a short summary of the character descriptions. In the future, if I wrote something wrong or used incorrect grammar somewhere in my stories, please feel free to point it out so I can fix it.***

Charlie's Description

Name: Violet Charlotte Harper

Nickname: Charlie

Age: 9 (almost 10), and around 19-20 (later on)

Hair Color: Carrot-orange-red hair that is cut short along her neckline with a fringe over her eyes (google images: it's the 5th row down and the 5th picture across) (she wears the wig because her dad makes her because of her hair color and how short her hair is)

Eye Color: green with blue flecks in them

Siblings: Lydia (sister)

Height: 4 ft. 8 inches.

Devil Fruit Powers/Special Talents: Haven't decided yet

Lydia's Character Description

Name: Lydia Ahisa Harper

Nicknames: Lydie, Dee-Dee

Age: 7-years-old (***AU: I'm changing her age from 3 to 7) and 17-18 (later on)

Hair Color: Long, wavy, blonde hair (I'm thinking of making her dyes parts of it blue and having her cut her hair short, not as short as Charlie's, but gets a fringe like Charlie's and dyeing the fringe blue)

Eye Color: Blue

Siblings: Charlie

Height: medium height, but will be tall when she gets older (possibly)

Devil Fruit Powers/Special Talents: Thinking about it

***That's the Character Descriptions as of right now it could change though. Thanks everyone who is reading my stories J***


	5. Chapt 3: Back To The Present

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 3: Back To The Present

Just because I was allowed to hang out with Ace and Sabo, did not mean it applied to Luffy and Lydia. I witnessed countless failed attempts at murder from Ace over the last couple of months. Poor Lydia was caught in the horrible situations because she was following after Luffy, who in turn was chasing after Ace, Sabo, and me. Today would mark 3 months that Luffy had been chasing after all of us. You would think after having a tree tumbling towards him, being thrown off a rope bridge towards a ravine below, rocks being thrown at him while he scaled a cliff, almost being eaten by pissed off crocodiles (curtsy of Ace stepping on their heads), almost being bitten by poisonous snakes, being pecked by ticked off birds, and let's not forget the bee nest Ace whacked with his metal pipe towards Luffy's face, he would give up on him and Ace becoming friends. But no matter what hell Ace threw at him, (along with my slightly annoyed sister, who was getting pissed at Luffy for his stupidity) he would be back, dragging my sister by the wrist, more determined than the last time.

We were sitting on a tree branch whispering hurriedly about the money we collected, when a loud miffed voice shrilled, "DAMMIT LUFFY, DON'T DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU, YOU BAKA!"

The two boys had grabbed Luffy and Lydia and tied them to the trunk of the tree.

"What do we do with them?," inquired Sabo, while looking at Ace and me.

"They've seen too much.," I smirked teasingly, letting shadows cover my face.

All three of us nodded at each other before suggesting at the same time, "We have to kill them."

Before Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Lydia, and me could say or move a loud whiny and shrill voice made us freeze on the spot (not by _who_ that was speaking, but by _what_ the person was saying loudly to others).

"Look harder!," barked a voice me and Sabo knew all too well, "She's got to be around here somewhere!"

Vinnie Peterson. He came searching for me. And he brought people I never seen before, but judging from the panicked looks from Ace and Sabo, those guys were bad news.

"Sabo, who are the guys that Vinnie brought with him?," I whispered towards Sabo from where Ace, Sabo, and I were hiding.

"You mean you don't know?," baffled Ace in a hushed tone, with big wide eyes, glancing down at me before looking back at Vinnie and his posse, "Those are ruthless pirates that go by the name Bluejam and they won't hesitate to kill women or children, but who's the smallfry with them?"

"You mean you don't know?," I mocked-baffled back at Ace, "Remember when Sabo and I were talking about Vinnie?"

"Yeah…Ohh," recalled Ace, "Hold up…THAT WEASEL FACE PUNK IS THE ONE WHO WAS MESSING WITH YOU!"

"SHUUUUSHHH!," hissed Sabo and me while pushing me down into the ground while clamping our hands over his mouth.

"I think I heard something coming from over here!," Vinnie shouted gleefully upon entering the spot and seeing Lydia tied to a tree trunk, "I wanted the other girl, but I'll take what I can get, I suppose."

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU HIDEOUS SQUIRREL!," I shouted as I charged out of my hiding spot with as much fury as an enraged bull, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

"Well, Well, Well, look what the cat dragged in.," sneered Vinnie as he stepped away from Lydia and strutted towards me with a wild look in his eyes, "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A SQUIRREL!"

"Your right calling you a squirrel would be an insult to all squirrels," I agreed, smirking as I tapped my finger to my chin in mock pounder, "You look more like a constipated pregnant mother rhino that's on her period."

"GRAB HER!," shrieked Vinnie upon hearing suppressed snorts of laughter coming from the bushes, while he stood there stomping his feet on the ground, "I expect to be rewarded greatly if I bring her back without a single scratch on her, so do be careful with her."

"LET GO OF ME!," I thrashed as one of the Bluejam pirates caught me by the hair on my fringe and picking me up off the ground by my fringe.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, YOU STUPID RHINO!," roared Luffy, as he struggled to break free of the ropes.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!," raged Ace as he sprinted out from his hiding place, striking his metal pipe with a loud crack against the pirate who was holding me, his grip on me loosened as he clattered to the ground with a thump noise.

"Aww, how sweet.," mocked Vinnie with a disgusting face towards Ace standing protectively in front of me, "Our little girl _finally_ found a boy that likes her, your _daddy_ would be so proud."

"It's just too bad you won't be staying around to see how it turns out!," cackled Vinnie with a sneer as the Bluejam pirates sneaked up behind Ace, pinning him from behind, along with another pirate grabbing Sabo out from the bushes, and another pirate grabbing me from behind twisting my arms behind me, "After all, _trash_ should stay trash, while the mighty shall continue to rise on power isn't that right _princess_?"

"What's he talking about Charlie?," demanded Ace as he looked at Sabo's, Lydia's, and my hanging heads looking away from him.

"She never told you?," cackled Vinnie gleefully, "Then allow me to enlighten you."

"NOO DON'T YOU DARE!," I fumed, throwing a dark glare at Vinnie.

"QUIET YOU LITTLE TURD!," hissed the pirate, slamming me into the ground with a hard thud.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DAMAGING THE MERICHIDINSE!," shrieked Vinnie as I coughed up blood, "USELESS RUFFIANS, THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU!"

Ace started struggling harder to break free from the hold the pirate had on him when seeing me cough up blood.

"Where was I? Ah, yes," resumed Vinnie, with a cocky grin, "She and the other one (cue Lydia hissing at him for that, as snarled chopping her teeth ferocious at him, while in vain to break free from the ropes as well) are actually…wait for it…princess of Goa Kingdom, it's no wonder why they kept it from you HAHAHAHAHA!"

"We abandoned that title, the moment our mom brought us here!," informed Lydia as she clawed at the rope.

"I suppose your right," agreed Vinnie with a smirk, coming up to me cupping my chin his hands, "Your father doesn't see it that way. Even as we speak, our families are planning our wedding as we speak. Disappointingly, we won't be having it until we're 18."

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER.!," fumed Ace as he saw me flinch from Vinnie, "THERE's NO WAY SHE WOULD AGREE TO MARRY SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

" _Trash_ should learn to keep their mouths shut like their supposed to!," sneered Vinnie, as he slammed Ace's face into the ground with his boot, "Besides it was already decided a long time ago, so there's nothing anyone can do about it! HAHAHAHA!"

"STOP IT!," I yelled at Vinnie, tears already forming in my eyes at what I was going to do.

"I'm sorry dear," mocked Vinnie with a hand to his ear leaning closer to me, "I didn't catch that."

"I said I'll go with you!," I quietly mumbled, "So please don't hurt them."

"WHO'S GOING TO TAKE CARE OF ME IF YOU LEAVE!," cried Lydia with tears streaming down her face.

"You have Ace, Sabo, and Luffy here to protect you.," I pointed out sadly, as Vinnie was grabbing me away from my "family".

"DON'T DO IT!," exclaimed Ace, as he bite the pirate holding him.

"DON'T GO!," Sabo yelled, as he struggled to break free from the pirate holding me.

"CHARLIE! NOO!," bawled Luffy with snot running down his nose and miserably trying to break free from the ropes as well.

It made no difference no matter how much they tried, they couldn't break free as they sadly watched the shape of their friend slowly start to fade away.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. Chapt 4: Worrying About Charlie

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapter. 4: Worrying About Charlie

6 Years Later

Ace's POV

(***Author's Note Ace, Sabo, and Charlie are 16, while Lydia and Luffy are 13)

"Ace, it's been almost 6 years," stated Sabo clearly annoyed at how grumpy Ace is acting, "If she needed our help she would have found a way to contact us by now!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!," Ace countered bitterly, "It's just what if she can't."

"I know how you feel man.," sighed Sabo, running his hands through his hair, "The only thing we can do is hope she's safe."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!," raged Ace at Luffy and Lydia who were crying their eyes out, "What's wrong Magra? You look like you seen a ghost."

Dadan's first in command, came rushing into the shack holding a piece of paper in his hands looking white as a ghost.

"You guys have to see this!," Magra shakily claimed while thrusting the paper in Ace's hands running towards Dadan's room.

"Ace, you're doing it again!," came the exasperated voice of Sabo as he watched, leaning against their treehouse wall, Ace pacing back and forth holding a piece of paper in his hands, "Is that the paper Magra gave you?"

"What did you call us here for anyways?," wondered Luffy as he came up the treehouse ladder with Lydia following close behind.

Two months ago on the day Charlie left, Lydia had decided to get her hair cut short in remembrance of Charlie. It wasn't short like Charlie, but it was close enough (she had the hair on her neckline cut almost as short as Charlie's, but she still had some hair hanging down a little) and she had a fringe like Charlie's that she insisted she wanted some blue streaks in it (she annoyed Dadan about it so much that Dadan just let her so she wouldn't have to deal with the badgering) (***Author's Note: if you want to see her hair style google image short hair: it's the second picture on the first row, but it doesn't have the blue streaks in the fringe).

"No, Luffy It was more like he pranced around like a little girl who had too much Pepsi.," smirked Lydia coming up the ladder as well, "That or he just saw a ghost."

"OH MY GOD!," laughed Sabo, as he fell off the wall onto the floor with a gasp from the sudden image of Ace just a little bit ago, "SHE"S TOTALLY RIGHT!,"

"I DO NOT PRANCE LIKE A LITTLE GIRL HIPED UP ON CAFFINE!," Ace fumed as he whacked Sabo and Lydia on the heads with his fist as they rushed around the treehouse singing Ace has a crush on Charlie, "AND I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH, YOU DAMN TWERPS!"

"Charlie's got a bounty, hahaha!," chuckled Luffy as he read the piece of paper that flew from Ace's hands when he started chasing the two giggling hyenas, "That's so cool, hahahaha!

"NO FAIR LUFFY!," Ace pouted, standing up from where he had Sabo in a headlock, giving him a noogie, "I WAS GOING TO READ IT FIRST!"

"Sis got a bounty?," demanded Lydia as she ripped the paper out of Luffy's hands as happy tears started falling onto the paper, "So she's alive after all!"

"That's such a relief.," Sabo approved as he glanced over Lydia's shoulders reading the paper, "It doesn't look like she changed in the slightest."

"Yup," agreed Ace with a smile as he glanced over Sabo's shoulders to peer at the paper, "Same old spunky tomboy that loved to wreck wherever she goes."

"What are you talking about, _you_ are always the one wreaking havoc where ever you go!," scoffed Lydia as she started pinning the paper on the wall, "With Luffy not far behind."

The four stood shoulder to shoulder staring up at the paper with relief and happiness knowing that their friend and sister is doing alright.

The poster had a picture of Charlie was wearing a short dark green skirt with black pants coming up to her knees underneath and a silver belt around the skirt and was hanging slightly off her hips at a slant that held a small blue short sword dangling from a sheath off her left hip. She was wearing a black tank top with a zipper down the front and had on black leather, fingerless biker clothes. On her feet were black, leather, steel toed combat boots that went just above her calves with a zipper running on the sides. But the most noticeable thing about her, was instead if carrot-orange hair that the boys were used to seeing, was shocking bright-red, curly, hair hanging to the middle of her back. A few strands were flying into her face as she smirked towards the camera.

 _Well, maybe somethings have changed_ the four of them thought as they stood side by side smiling up at the poster.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	7. Chapter 5

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 5: Six Years Earlier

 ******* **Warning: This Chapter Contains: rape, and abuse *****

"Hey kiddo, nervous?," called a man in his late 40's towards a girl with shocking red hair, staring off the deck towards the island coming up, hair blowing in the wind, reminding him so much of her mother when she sat on the deck of the ship.

"I would be lying if I wasn't," mumbled the girl, "What if they hate me…"

"Not a chance.," dismissed the man with a backwards wave of his hands, "It won't matter to them what happened, they will still love you."

"Your right.," sighed the girl in relief, as she sat on the edge of the deck with her feet dangling off the side of the ship.

"Aren't I always?," smirked the man as the girl chuckled while continuing to stare in front of her with a far look in her eyes.

 _I can't wait to see them again_ the girl thought as the island inched closer.

Six Years Earlier

***Charlie age 10***

"I DON'T WANT YOU RUNNING OFF AGAIN!," raged, Gideon, as he dragged his daughter down to the basement, chaining her legs up against the wall, "YOU WILL BE STAYING LIKE THIS UNTIL THE WEDDING WHEN YOUR 18!"

If it was one thing Gideon Harper was good at it was keeping is word. She was never allowed to leave the basement and was only allowed 3 meals a day. This lasted until she turned 14 years old and everything changed.

It was the middle of the night when Charlie was rudely awakened by the basement door creaking opened. Then Charlie felt a sharp pain in her neck before everything turned dark. When she woke up again, her hands and feet were chained to four bedposts and she couldn't move her muscles no matter how hard she tried. In addition, someone had kidnapped her during the night and brought her to a room with sickly pink wallpaper with roses as the designs. Definitely not the basement or her house with her father. So the questions that remained were where was she and who brought her here?

"Its useless so don't bother," sneered a voice she knew all too well, coming from the shadows walking towards her, _Vinnie_ , "Now that you're awake, let's begin."

 _What is he…SHIT…DAMN why can't I move…THAT SON OF BITCH DRUGGED ME!_ I thought with wide horrified, struggling to get away when seeing him unbuckling his belt, climbing on top of me.

I cried as he started kissing my neck, struggling in vain to get away. He left after he was done with me, as I attempted to curl myself into a ball heaving gigantic sobs.

One Year Later

"NOO!," I screamed in panic, thrashing at the binds, at hearing the door opening and Vinnie walking in. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Still screaming I see.," tsked Vinnie already unbuckling his belt and climbing on top of me kissing my neck. Leaving just like always when he's done with me.

I have been stuck in this hell for one year. I turned 15 a few weeks ago. Since I been here, I have been raped numerous times (not always by Vinnie sometimes he brought his friends over, taking turns and watching with laughter), malnourished (I looked like Brooke, considering the only food I got was one glass a day (if Vinnie was in a good mood) and one silver of stale, and moldy bread (again of Vinnie was feeling generous), beaten, and cut. Not to mention him drugging me everyday with some drug that made me unable to move my muscles, but kept me awake so I could everything that douchebag did to me.

One Year Later

I have been in this hellhole for 2 years now. I just turned 16 a few weeks ago.

"Not screaming today?, mocked Vinnie as he undid he buckle, climbing on top of me as he kissed my neck.

 _I stopped screaming months ago_ I thought expressionlessly looking up at the celling as he started undoing the buttons on my top, my bra, and my jeans before moving onto my underwear, but before he could a loud crashing noise stopped him. I blinked my eyes as I realized the missing weight on top of me. I glanced up, not getting my hopes up before staring with wide eyes as a man with shocking red hair was being held back by another man. Apparently, the red-haired man hauled Vinnie off of me, slamming him into the floor and punching Vinnie in the nose until the other man rushed into the room grabbing the red-haired man off of Vinnie claiming he was going to kill him if he kept hitting him with red-haired man snarling he didn't care.

"Let's get these chains off of you.," called a fat guy chewing on a chicken leg in his hand as he used his other hand to get the chains off of my hands and feet and handing me a long black cloak, "Here."

"Thanks," I said my voice sounding scratchy from not using it, as the fat guy laid the cloak over my body, and darkness started clouding my eyes.

"CAPTAIN WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE DOCTOR NOW!," shouted the fat guy, who I would later know as Roo, running towards the ship holding me in his arms with the crew racing after him "HER INJURIES LOOK SERIOUS AND SHE JUST PASSED OUT!"

"MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!," yelled a voice, Yassop.

"THAT _BASTARD_ WAS RAPING HER IS WHAT HAPPENED!" fumed another voice, Shanks,

"WE NEED TO DO SURGERY, BRING HER TO THE ROOM NOW!," ordered another voice , their doctor.

These voices were the last thing I heard before waking up weeks later.

And now we just docked on the island where Ace, Luffy, Sabo, and Lydia are.

 _I just hope they don't hate me_ I thought as I walked into the woods finding a treehouse with the initials CASLL on a black flag flying in the wind. I started climbing up the ladder and immediately saw my bounty poster pinned to the wall

 _Fun times_ I laughed thinking of the time I got that bounty

"C-C-Charlie? Is that you?," stuttered a voice I could pick out in a heartbeat, "OH MY GOD IT IS YOU…GUYS GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW ACE…," three other voices I could also could pick out in a heartbeat, started annoyed, but broke off at seeing me standing in front of them, "CHARLIE! YOU'RE HERE!"

"I missed you guys too!," I laughed as Lydia, Luffy, and Sabo crashed into me tackling me to the ground as they gave me a gigantic hugs with tears an snot rolling down their faces, "Gosh, if I knew I was going to be loved this much, I would have stayed away a little while longer."

"STUPID TOMBOY MAKING LUFFY AND LYDIA CRY EVERYDAY!," hollered Ace as he whacked me on the head with a fist.

"Missed you too Ace," I called, pushing the 3 blubbering idiots off me to go hug Ace, "Come here."

"GEEZ YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN!," frowned Ace (he was trying to frown but the ends of his lips were curved upwards slightly), "MAKING EVERYONE WORRY!"

"Yeah, yeah, get over here and give me a hug already you knucklehead.," I teased rolling my eyes, while Ace stared at me for a second before launching himself at me with a hug (he will never admit it, but I'm pretty sure I saw a tears escape down his face), "How have you guys been?"

"Forget how _we've_ been.," interrupted Ace after the hug he immediately sat down next to my side with Luffy on my other and Lydia in my lap, while Sabo sat on Ace's other side, "How have _you_ been?"

"We never heard anything from you after Vinnie took you back to your dad's.," inquired Sabo, as Ace narrowed his eyes at me when I froze stiffly for a second upon hearing Vinnie's name and saw a small shudder go through me, "What happened?"

"After, he brought me back?," I questioned with nervousness as I squirmed seeing the suspicious narrowed eyes glaring daggers at me, "Let's see, he brought me back to my dad's, he left and my dad locked me in the basement for those six years."

"What aren't you telling us, Charlie," called Ace with even narrowed eyes turned towards me in suspicion.

"What makes you think I'm not telling you guys something.," I squawked, squirming under the reproachful eye of Ace.

"Seriously?!," incredulity called Ace with a raised eyebrow, "For starters, you're refusing to say Vinnie's name and like just now, you froze stiffly when you heard Vinnie's name, something must have happened now what is it?"

"I could never hide anything from you Ace," I sighed with sadness as I looked everywhere but at the four of them, "I'll tell you what happened just don't hate me afterwards. "

"We would never do that Sis.," promised Lydia as she leaned back against me with eyes closed, "We love you too much."

"When _he_ brought me back to my _father_ ," I sneered, "I wasn't lying about my father chaining my legs in our basement, but I lied at how long I was down there."

"Hold up, he _chained_ you in the basement?," came Sabo's horrified voice as he turned towards me with wide eyes.

"I was chained down there, he gave me food 3 times a day, until I just turned 14," I began with a dark look on my face not looking at the four, "It was the middle of the night when I got awoken up by the basement door creaking opened, next thing I knew there was a sharp pain in my neck and then I blacked out."

"If it's painful for you…," began Ace with a guilty look on his face.

"No, your right you guys need to know what happened so just let me finish," I interrupted with a determined look, "When I woke up, my wrists and ankles were each bound to a bedpost by metal chains."

"So you weren't in the basement?," questioned Luffy with a puzzled look.

"Clearly.," mumbled Lydia with a roll of her eyes.

" _He_ came into the room…" I took a shaky breath.

"He as in Vinnie right?" Ace asked, as I nodded my head.

" _He_ came into the room talking about how it was useless to struggle since injected me with a drug so I couldn't move, but could see _everything_ he did to me."

"By _everything_ you don't mean…," trailed off Ace as his face became white with a look of shock.

"Yes…he…raped…me…Ace

"Oh my god.," Ace horrified with huge eyes, his face becoming even whiter, "What was your dad doing all that time?"

"That _thing_ isn't my father!," I sneered, "FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS, I WAS IMPRISONED IN THAT HELLHOLE AND NOT ONCE DID HE EVER SEARCH FOR ME! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I KNOW THIS? VINNIE CALLED HIM IN FRONT OF ME, PUTTING IT ON SPEAKER PHONE, AND MY DAD SAID KILL THE FUCKING BITCH!"

"YOU WERE THERE FOR TWO YEARS?!," Ace fumed darkly, silently boiling with rage, "How did you escape?"

"By the time Red-Hair-Shanks and his crew…," I began but got cut off by Luffy.

"YOU KNOW SHANKS!," remarked Luffy with awe for the red-hair pirate captain.

"LUFFY BE QUIET!," everyone bared their teeth at Luffy.

"As I was saying, by the time Red-hair-Shanks and his crew rescued me I was raped numerous times, not only by _him_ , but also by _his_ friends he brought over, I was malnourished, I looked like a skeleton because he only gave me a glass of water once month and a silver of a stale and moldy bread, I also beaten, and cut."

"HE'S DEAD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!," outraged Ace with a murderous glare and evil aura seeping out.

"I think Shanks kinda beat you to it." I stated amused, "But if the jackass is still kicking you can have first go at him, that is assuming Shanks doesn't kill the dickwad first."

"I bet Shanks was pissed.," laughed Luffy at picturing how awesome a pissed-off Shanks is.

"Pissed would be an understatement," I recalled with half in awe and half in terror (screaming bloody murder), "He was downright livid."

"Why was he so pissed off anyways?," questioned Lydia as the others all nodded in agreement.

"Because he caught Vinnie in the middle of…raping…me…," I answered sadly, "Whether it was a miracle or a coincidence either way if it wasn't for him barging through that door, lifting Vinnie off of me and punching Vinnie in the face repeatedly I hate to think what would've happen. He was so enraged that Benn had to pry off of Vinnie because Benn thought Shanks was gonna kill him."

"For real?," exclaimed Ace with wide eyes.

"No joke," I assured with a nod and a grin, "Personally, at first I thought he was so upset over a guy taking advantage of a girl, but I then learned he was pissed for a whole another reason."

"What was the reason?," demanded all four of them with stars in their eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told…," I began with a smirk only to get cut off by the four "children", "Fine I'll tell you."

The four of them leaned closer to me, not wanting to miss this huge secret. And it was a big secret.

"A week before mom died (dad came down to the basement mockingly sad and told me how she "tragically" died by getting trampled on by our horses as she was saddling up her horse to go for her daily horseback ride) she sent a letter to Shanks stating that he was my father (apparently she went on their ship with them for a while, before marrying my and get this during the time she rode with the crew, she and Shanks fell in love) And pretty sure that her husband is going to kill her. So pleaded for Shanks to find me and make sure I'm safe."

"YOU'RE DAD IS RED-HAIR-SHANKS!," the three boys shouted in bewilderment.

"I always knew there were something fishy with you," stated Lydia with a nod, "With your red hair and those nice smelling letters mom sends, but thinks we didn't notice and how she always staring at the mirror playing with her hair with a slight flush on her face."

"I guess my hair started turning bright red as I got older…," I mused while fingering my hair.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	8. Chapter 6: Story Telling

***I know the last chapter wasn't the happiest of chapters, but it's very important to the story , that was the last (hopefully, I won't plan anything else like that). On a much cheerful note this is the chapter you all have been for! **drum roll please**

Charlie: HOW I GOT MY BOUNTY! WHOOP!

Me: Charlie! When do you get here?

Charlie: Doesn't matter!*evil smirk* Just get on with what the readers really want!

Me: Fine, fine AND ACTION!

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). I'm going on zero sleep today (I started working on chapters of my other stories than suddenly I get this idea for how Charlie meets her dad at 11:30pm last night and wanted to finish it before it slips my mind and wouldn't you know its already 5:30am so I just decided to stay up all night long so please excuse my horrible grammar mistakes on any of my stories I'll fix them…I don't know when, but I will I promise). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 6: Story Telling

"Charlie, how did you get a bounty anyways?," inquired Lydia with a grin knowing it would be an epically stupid funny story.

"Another good question that I would like to throw out there is….," began Ace, failing miserably not to laugh, but ended up pounding the floor of the treehouse in hysterical laughter at the mental image of how badly Charlie kicked the ass of the person stupid enough to order Charlie to wear anything girly (the last person who even dared was Dadan, which was years ago and never asked again after getting a butter knife stuck into the wall inches from her face), "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS TRIED PUTTING YOU IN A SKIRT!"

"I WEAR THE DRESSES MAKINO MAKES ME!," I fumed Charlie as she smacked Ace upside the head (**Author's Note: I call it The Gibbs Smack. Watch NCIS to know the Gibb Smack. It's a real thing.***)

"Yeah only until she is there then the minute she left, I heard maniacal laughter coming from out back and what smelled suspiciously like fire, then you come in with soot all over you. Not unlike the time, when you were seven and you had the blue dress dad bought for you as a Christmas present along with lighter fluid and matches in your hand. A few seconds later I heard weird sounds coming from outside and a burning smell, then you come back inside covered in dirt. The next week, dad was yelling at you asking where that blue dress he had bought you went to and you said a dog must have eaten it."

"He was stupid enough to believe that! HAHAHA!," I roared with laughter, remembering how my innocent act worked until the next year, still his face was priceless.

"Anyways, getting back to how you got your bounty?," Sabo probed with excited eagerness for a story filled with hilarity.

"It was two week later after they rescued me from the pits of hell, I was slowly started to return back to my normal self."(Still was careful around guys, but at least I could stand being in the same room as guys now). I launched into the story with a smile, happy to _finally_ get some normalcy back, "You know how I love my chicken right?"

The four of nodded knowing all too well what happens to someone who touches Charlie's chicken. Let's just say the three of them (Ace, Sabo, and Lydia, while Luffy couldn't care less food was food) had banned me from the kitchen after making the umpteenth chicken dish in a row. Plus, I hate it when someone steals my food or Pepsi from where I set them at (especially my chicken..ain't nobody mess with my chicken). Luffy learned that lesson the hard way, when I found him stuffing his face full of the left over chicken that I _was_ planning on eating for my lunch until _someone_ ate it all. Not to mention the urchin had taken one of my can of Pepsi that I brought up the night before and was slugging it down like no tomorrow. Let's just you could hear Luffy's yells from inside the bathroom where it just so happens he was suspended from ducktape on the back of the door until dinnertime (I may be a bitch, but I'm not heartless, I'll feed his food…after I eat mine…sitting on the bathroom toilet…having him glare at me while I glare right back…Okay so maybe I was being a little heartless, but like I said NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FOOD AND PEPSI).

Ace wasn't as lucky as Luffy was mainly for two reasons 1) He attempted stealing small pieces of my chicken at a time, hoping I wouldn't notice if small amounts went missing (I say attempted because I started noticing how the chicken had rice and mud stuffed into the holes). Although I will give him credit, it had taken me a little longer to figure out not the _what_ , but the _who_ that was destroying my precious chicken. Obviously, Luffy was out because he couldn't come up with that kind of brilliant plan if it smacked him in the face. The only way that it could have been Sabo was if Ace talked him into it. Which was very a high possibility , however he would only go along with it if the threat level isn't high. (Yeah, they even made a chart with my many angry ranges, why do you ask? I have no idea, but I was pretty pissed at them when I saw it and when I looked at it again it had "Charlie's Angry Rang Chart threat level: 5.6 with a picture of I believe that it was supposed to me, but it was terribly drawn circle with flaming eyes and slight bumps on my head to represent horns? Maybe? I don't know. But clearly Luffy was the one who drew it, I can't really judge though considering my drawings are even terrible than his). Plus, Sabo a gentleman (to a certain degree, come dinnertime all manners are thrown out the window and I am not ashamed to admit that I also act like a caveman when theirs food). Another thing I started to notice as I lived with them (which was another indicator that it was Ace) was how whenever Ace did something he wasn't supposed to, he suddenly becomes a lot more pleasant (ex: when he pushed Luffy into my strawberry plant during the summer, he suddenly wanted to start helping me with the chores like putting dishes away or bringing everybody's laundry to their room, at first I was happy thinking he was _finally_ starting to warm up to us, only to find out to water my plants in the morning they had completely destroyed the few plants I was growing) so when he started asking if he could sweep the porch and put some dishes away I knew it was him. The next day, I baked some cookies (knowing full well Ace will sneak some off to eat) I brushed some vinegar on some of the rolled cookie balls before putting them in the oven plus, I went upstairs grabbing one of Luffy's plain red t-shirt before going over the dirty laundry finding a bunch of Ace's white shirts and pants and socks and throwing them into the dryer (Sabo, Lydia, Luffy, and me laughed so hard for 6 months before Dadan gave him new clothes for Christmas). Sabo fortunately had enough brains to know never mess with my food. Lydia was the only one I rarely ever get mad at. (It made the boys railed furiously under their breaths about how Lydia was getting special treatment since I rarely ever use violence on her).

"Well, I found someone on my dad's crew that loves chicken almost as much as I do," I trailed off, with a smirk, looking at the faces of all of them who were cringing except for Luffy (he was grinning ear to ear throwing me a knowing look as to who the person that could love chicken more than their sister) upon hearing the tone in my voice already knowing there was going to be a problem, "However, there was a _little_ problem with that though…."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. Chapt 7: Meeting Rei

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

 _Charlie: I thought you were going to tell the readers how I got my bounty last chapter?_

 _Me: You can't rush things Charlie._

 _Charlie: Yeah, your right *smirk* it was pretty epic_

 _Me: Ok, before Charlie says too much ON WITH THE STORY_

Chapt. 7: Meeting Rei

 _TWO WEEKS EARLIER_

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I seethed, kicking a building to release my pent up anger, making a huge crack along the side of the building, "WHY ARE ALL THE RESTAURANTS FRESH OUT OF CHICKEN, DAMMIT!"

I had gone ahead of Shanks and his crew after finding out Roo had eaten every _last piece_ of chicken we had on the ship. I have been going into every restaurant, bar, café, and every other place you can find that sells some form of chicken dishes you can think of, for the last hour and every owner of each place had said the exact same thing: some new marine captain that was just stationed on the island a couple of weeks ago barraged into every place that cooks chicken dishes, cleaned _every single_ restaurant, café, and bars on this island of their chicken. Apparently, the captain had ordered so much chicken dishes that they had no more chicken in stock!

"Umm…," a tiny little girl was tugging on my black tank top with a silver zipper on the front, "Excuse me, Miss."

"WHAT!" I snapped only to crouch down in front of the fearful little girl, with a guilty look on my face, "I'm sorry sweetie did you need something?"

The girl, blinking unsurely at me, until she determined I won't hurt her, she nodded, "The reason why there isn't any chicken anymore is because of Mr. Fatso, only mommy tells me not to call him that because I could get into trouble."

"She sounds like a smart woman," I commented with a sad smile, remembering my own mother, "Do you think you can you tell me where this guy lives…,"

She nodded soundlessly as she started at my lime-green cargo pants with a silver belt that hanged slightly off my hips at a slant that held a small, blue, short, sword inside my sheath off my left hip. I had deliberately bought the cargo pants in a men's size (the cargo pants hanged slightly off my hip). I was wearing black, leather, steel toed combat boots that went up to my calves and had a zipper on along the sides on each boot with laces in the front.

"You like my outfit?," I guessed as she nodded with a sparkle in her eyes and a big grin, "Tell you what, how about the two of us go get some ice cream while we talk about the man and then I'll bring you home sound good?"

The huge grin fell of her face upon hearing those last words.

"WHAT'S WRONG KID?," I exclaimed in panic, rushing over to her as she shook violent shutters, curling into herself on the side walk, "I WON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO HELP IF YOU WON'T TELL ME WHATS WRONG!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'LL HURT ME JUST LIKE DADDY DOES!" shrieked the little girl, whose name I would learn later is Rei, with a terrified look on her face, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU…AHHHHH!"

Rei broke off with a gasp as I hugged her, pressing her onto my shoulder rubbing circles around her back as she hiccupped with loud sobs. Now I'm not ashamed to admit I can't sing worth dog crap. Does that stop me from doing it? Hell, no! Do I get pleasure as I hear four other voices shouting over my constipated whale (Their words not mine) to save them from this "hell"? Absolutely! I figured if my singing doesn't work to calm Rei down, then at the very least we can joke about how awful my singing is might.

***Author's Note: Charlie's going to be singing here. I literally just made the song up as I wrote it***

Just because you're having a bad day

Doesn't mean it can't get better

Just because you're feeling blue

Doesn't mean you have to be grumpy

It will get better

It will get better

Someone will come along

So just wait till that day comes

It will get better

It will get better

Cause I swear to you

Its gonna get better

Gonna get better

Gonna get better

"Hey, are you ok now kid?," I questioned stopping from stroking her long smooth, black hair, feeling Rei push off me, "I'm sorry if my singing sucks…,"

"You sing really well.," Rei hiccupped as she sat in my lap wiping her eyes free from tears, "My name's Rei not kid, and what song is that? I never heard that before."

"What?," I blinked, cleaning my ears with my pinky, assuming I heard her wrong, "I think I misheard you."

"I said you sing really well!," Rei rolled her eyes at me giggling.

"YES! TAKE THAT ACE! YOU SAID I COULDN'T FIND SOMEONE THAT SAID I SING GOOD! BUT HAHAHAHAHA ON YOU!, I hollered pumping my fist up in the air as Rei was laughing with a raised eyebrow at my antics, "This was a song my mother sung to me when I was little, And Ace was one of the 3 boys I hanged out with. He always used to hit us with his metal pipe."

"He sounds mean," stated Rei as we started walking to the ice cream parlor, "Why would you want to hang out with a meanie like him?"

"Well, he may act all macho, but deep down he's a big soft teddy bear that just wants to be cuddled," I smirked, mentally picturing how furious Ace would be right now and how he would be chasing me around the treehouse, brandishing his metal pipe along as he goes, "But he's in denial."

*** "ACHOO!" sneezed Ace wiping his boogers on the sleeping Luffy "I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to smack Charlie right now!"***

"That's stupid," complained Rei with puzzlement, "If he wants to be hugged he should just start hugging people."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," I burst out laughing, holding my side for a second, then wiping an imaginary tear out of my eye as I lifted Rei up onto my shoulder, walking into the ice cream place with Rei's sudden shrieks of laughter, "This is why I love little kids."

"THAT'S IT!," I confuted with boiling rage, plucking Rei out of her seat before she could finish her ice cream, storming out the ice cream place with fury, "Where's your house Rei!"

Rei had just told me how her father killed her mother right in front of her. If that wasn't bad enough, he was having an affair with a lady from his work. (He got her pregnant, but was too much of a wuss to man up and grow a pair of balls, so he killed the affair lady, by shooting her in the vagina so the forensic analysts wouldn't know she was pregnant.

 _(***Author's Note: Where do I get these disgusting ideas from you may ask? Simple: watching Criminal Minds ever since I was eight and various other Crime Show, but the shooting in the vagina so it kills not only the mom but the baby. That idea came from last week's episode of Criminal Minds, seriously that show has the most scarily creepy and disturbing things in it, but it creepy and disturbing because it shows scarily accurate everyday serial killers. For instance in one episode a_ _ **sophomore**_ _in_ _ **high school**_ _determined his targets by hacking (for him it was child's play) into people's phones scrolling their selfies and leaving his mark on those pictures. Make you stop and ponder taking tons of selfies everyday doesn't. (maybe it's not totally accurate, but it's creepy knowing these kinds of people are out there)***_

She also told me, he has another "lady friend" over and she hates Rei. Not only that but poor Rei barely gets anything to eat because the "lady friend" brought over her two daughters and they eat everything in the house before Rei could get anything. Plus, Rei's dad didn't tell her that the others would moving in, so when she got home all her stuff was thrown down the basement steps not caring if anything is broken. That night at dinner, the "lady friend" informed Rei she needed to go to the garage to bring an extra mattress down to the basement and that would be her bed because her daughters needed Rei's bed more than she did. And she waited to the last possible second to inform Rei to go and get the mattress since it was pitch black outside Rei carrying the mattress to the front door only for it to be locked and a note saying since she is staying in the basement from now on, she has to use the outside basement door instead of the front. But here's the kicker: Rei and her dad are exactly pretty high ranking Celestial Noble: I think she said her great aunt had a cousin that 6 times removed, had a sister who had a brother that is her great-great-great-great uncle 2 times removed (he somewhere along the line became a Celestial Dragon , but was removed twice because he refused to help the lot of them). I lost track of whose whom after someone's sister, it was so confusing, Rei was describing her family linage. All I knew was one of her relatives was a Celestial Dragon eons ago.

DAMN NOBLES (except for Sabo, but he's so far is the only one I can stand) AND HOW DISGUSTING THEY ACT!

*** "ACHOO!," Sabo sneezed, while wiping his boogers on a sleeping Ace (expect people to mess with you when falling asleep at random times)***

"Here's my house," Rei pointed to a huge mansion (still smaller than the castle where Lydia and I grew up in, but not by much) with a sad expression on her face, as she started walking the long way around (took 10 minutes to get to the outside basement door and we were covered by sticks, thorns and dirt because they purposely let the lawn grow here (everywhere else is cut, but here) just to be douchbags to Rei (I mean she's only 7 for god's sake).

"Do you do this every day?," I wondered in astonishment, "How are you not on a murderous rampage right now?"

"I'm used to it.," shrugged Rei nonchalantly with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Well get unused to it!," I fumed as I grabbed Rei's hand rushing back towards the front door.

*** "YEAH GO CHARLIE!," jumped Luffy fist pumping in the air

"What are you talking about Luffy!" Ace and Sabo stared at their brother with raised eyebrows

"DON"T KNOW HOW BUT I JUST KNOW CHARLIE"S KICKING SOMEONE…NO WAIT…3…NO…ITS...MORE…LIKE… 4 PEOPLE'S…YEAH 4 PEOPLE'S ASSES… AND IT'S EPIC!", Luffy called with a cheer (How he always manages to know who's fighting and how many their fighting is a mystery)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU….DID IT JUST GET COLDER IN HERE?!" questioned Ace and Sabo with shivers running down their spines knowing who is emitting those death of fury auras, "HOW THE HELL DOES LUFFY DO THAT!?"****

I knocked on the door angrily with loud bangs until a big fat lady, face caked with make-up, flung the door opened, scowling in disgust, upon seeing Rei standing wearily next to me, before slamming the door in a annoyed huff.

"I need to speak with Rei's _father_ ," I hissed through a fake smile stopping the door with my foot, as a dangerous aura started seeping out from me, "Would you get him for me?"

"DEAR!" shrieked the lady with a clenched jaw over her shoulder, while still keeping her eyes on us, "SOME MIDGET IS AT THE DOOR DEMANDING TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

"Thank you so much for finding my child….," came Rei's father in a false sweet voice as he tumbled towards the door sheepishly holding his hands, faltering in his "innocent act upon seeing me, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Me?.," I mocked pointing a finger myself, smirking, while leaning against the doorframe in a lazy fashion, "I'M THE PERSON WHO IS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" exploded Rei's dad with bugging eyes, "I'M A CELESTIAL DRAGON, I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED FOR DISRESPECTING ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Rei, go get your stuffed packed," I directed Rei as she started running off, doing what she was told, " I'll handle these guys and I might see if they have anything worth stealing while I'm at it."

"SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" raged Rei's dad, trying to go after her, but being blocked by my leg against the doorframe.

"I don't think you understand," I glared darkly at him with shadows on my face, leaning against the doorframe, "YOU GAVE UP THE RIGHT TO DECIDE THINGS FOR HER THE MOMENT YOU _SWINE_ STARTED TREATING HER LIKE GARBAGE!"

" _TRASH_ SHOULD LEARN TO KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT LIKE THEIR SUPPOSED TO!," seethed Rei's father, as he swing his fist towards me, but failing to connect as Charlie blocked it and grabbed his fist.

"You nobles are all the same," , I hissed quietly in a dangerously low tone grabbing his hand, twisting his arm behind him and crushing the bones in his hand along the way, flinging him to the ground as he shrieked in anguish holding his broken hand in front of him, "YOU DISGUST ME!

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!," shrilled the "lady friend" charging towards me snarling with her two daughters following behind.

"BRING IT ON CLOWN-FACE BIMBO!," I jested with a smirk on my face, standing in my fighting stance with fists raised, waiting for the "clown" to attack me, "TOO SLOW!"

I had dodged the attack effortlessly without even having to use any of those fancy gymnastic moves Ace taught me.

"SHUT UP!," shrilled the Clown, looking quite ticked off as she tried once again to hit me, only to trip over a high heel lying on the hard wood floor falling flat on her face.

"THIS IS EVEN MORE PATHETIC THAN WHEN _LUFFY_ SPARRED AS A KID!" I erupted miffed giant tick marks forming on my forehead as I dropkicked her on the side of her head (like how Ace did to Luffy in irritation when they sparred), sending her sailing into her two daughters that were sneaking up on me, crashing into the wall of their movie theater (way on the other side of the house), "NOW STAY DOWN!"

After that I went upstairs, ransacking the bedrooms, finding a divine dark green, hooded jacket (you can wear it, but it's not actually a winter jacket) hanging in one of the bedrooms. I also found a new pair of black leather, steel-toed combat boots along with an awesome penguin hat and red, fuzzy pj's pants that had penguins and kittens on it, and a green cardigan in another bedroom. After, stuffing the clothes in a random bag I found lying around, I went back downstairs finding the two sisters crawling down the hallway towards the door, looking over their shoulders terrified.

"Where do you think you're going?," I informed with a low dangerous voice from behind them, smirking as they turned slowly around with looks of pure terror on their faces before springing onto their feet shoving each other as they ran for their lives, before being tackled to the ground and getting hit repeatedly over their heads by my raised fist, "DON'T EVER ATTACK SOMEONE FROM BEHIND…oh hey Rei! You ready to go?"

"Umm…yeah…," Rei sweatdropped at seeing me whack the sisters in the heads only stopping when I noticed her gaping with bewilderment, noticing how everyone was lying on the ground after getting beaten up by me so effortlessly.

"Wonderful!," I proclaimed getting up from the two "clown-sisters", grinning as I walked over to Rei with a spring in my step, like she wasn't just hitting two people on the head, as we headed out the door.

"Where exactly are we going?," insinuated Rei, slinging her duffle bag onto her shoulders, while following me out the door.

"I have _just_ the place in mind," I smirked slyly over my shoulder towards Rei as we sprinted towards the place Rei mentioned earlier at the ice cream shop, "Can you fit down a drain pipe?"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	10. Chapt 8: Causing Chaos At The Marine Ba

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 8: Causing Chaos In The Marine Base

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND WHEN YOU PROMISED WE WOULD LEAVE THIS ISLAND!," Rei hissed, squatting down inside a drain pipe with empty bags that were being sent sailing over Charlie's shoulders, nailing Rei in the face, "WILL YOU QUIT THAT!"

"QUIT COMPLAINING!," I whispered over the side of the drain pipe down to Rei with annoyance, "All you have to do is stay here out of site until I get back, just be glad I'm not making you come _inside_ the building with me."

"YOU'RE CERTIFIABLY INSANE YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?" Rei fumed as gigantic tick marks started coming on her forehead,

"Wait till you meet my brothers.," I guffawing at Rei, my face looking down at her, "Now _they're_ the ones who are certifiably insane."

"THERE ARE OTHERS LIKE YOU?!.," bewildered Rei with a look of utter disbelief as it echoed against the drain pipe up towards me, "How many more of you are there?"

"Yeah, there are 4 others," I counted chuckling when I saw the look of bewilderment on Rei's face, "But we're not related, not by blood anyways."

Then Charlie disappeared from the side of the drain pipe as she quietly sneaked past some marine guards by climbing the tree branches until was on the branch across from a sign stating in big bold black words: NAVY MARINE BASE.

 _Time to wreck some havoc_ I thought smirking as I back flipped, springing myself off the branch, twisting my body forward as I landed on the roof of the marine base with my hands on the roof, pushing off and crouched looking into the window next to me.

 _Where are you, you gluttonous pig_ I thought frowning, looking through the window for a way inside the building.

 _Bingo!_ I thought with a victorious smirk, seeing small, tiny, silver shafts, connecting to all the different rooms in the building, leading out into the hallway.

Just as I was about to open the window, I noticed a small hatch (it was really narrow and barely noticeable, you wouldn't have known it was there unless you were standing right in front of it) beneath the window pane. My eyes widened in surprise when I lifted the hatch. Someone had dug a small tunnel that was so narrow even I was a little cramped. They had placed boards along the walls so it would collapse when someone was using the tunnels. They also had made tunnels leading to every single room in this building. Plus, they put small plastic windows along the walls (like a 1-way-glass windows; I could see the marines, but they couldn't see me). In addition, the windows can open a little bit.

 _This is incredible_ I thought amazed at how anyone could come up with this, let alone actually manage to create it.

You want to know the best part? The marines have no idea this tunnel is here. How do I know this? I'll tell you. As I was crawling down the tunnel, I heard marine voices and I immediately thought they already found me, but to my surprise the tunnel was only carrying their voices from above me. When I got further down the tunnel I noticed something up ahead, and as I got closer it was a small snow leopard kitten.

 _Poor thing!_ I thought sadly, cradling the adorable fluffball in my arms, seeing many cuts on its body (some of the cuts look old and there was some cuts that look new), and it was panting heavily, as if it was in pain.

"Who would do something so appalling.," I asked rhetorically with wide fierce eyes, while rocking the kitten as it purred looking up at me.

 _Please save Mommy and the others!_ pleaded a child-like voice filled with worry, coming into my head

"Where is that coming from?," I stunned, looking everywhere flabbergasted as to where that came from only to land on the kitten, who had a pleading look in its eyes, "No way, did that come from you?"

I blinked rapidly as the kitty started nodding its head, like it was answering me. Yup, its official. I have finally lost it. I am starting to see animals answering me.

 _You're not crazy_ giggled the voice again

 _Right…like how your communicating with me_ I thought sarcastically, as a mental picture of Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and Lydia visiting me in the mental institution, asking if the squirrels are getting ready for war with the cats in the neighborhood.

 _But I am communicating with you_ defended the voice

 _Let's pretend for a second that I do actually believe you, what's this about saving your mom and the others?_ I suspiciously thought

 _Oh…this fat, catnip…I think that's what they called him, I don't know why though cause he tastes awful…anyways he had people gather a bunch of us together and bring us to him…Some of us he would send to weird fish who had their fish bowls on their heads…they don't look very tasty either…Once those fish leave he and another buddy of his would laugh saying how spoiled the fish were and talked about how one time one of those fish came and left with one of the animals, only to came back a week later getting another one exclaiming it had better not die this time…The ones that the catnip keeps are tortured and experimented on_... the voice recalled sadly

 _I think you mean captain not catnip and those "fish" with the fish bowls on their heads are horrible people called Celestial Dragons_ I thought bitterly, as I crawled along the tunnel holding the kitten in my arms

 _Ohh, that's why he tasted nasty when I bit him…my name is Aisha by the way…_ the voice thought in understanding

 _Well, Aisha… today's your lucky day…whether I believe you or not, I can't stand by and do nothing now that I know what is going on. Especially if someone is intentionally be malicious towards animals and humans_ I thought glowering, murderous fury started seeping out of me as I creeped farther along the tunnel

 _Does that mean you'll help me?_ the voiced asked hopefully

 _I was already here for something else anyways…Aisha, do you know when the next "fish" is coming?_ I smirked, already thinking how _majestically_ _beautiful_ this will be if it goes according to my plan (I hope it does because the result if it does is going to be epic)

When I relayed my plan to Aisha, she was smirking along with me.

 _Remind me never to get on your bad side_ Aisha thought impressed as I strung hooks onto the ends of some metal poles

 _Don't be amazed quite yet, we still need to put our plan into action_ I thought, as I put small pieces of meat (the size of my thumb) into a little baggie, sealing it closed, not before making sure to coat it in the meat's juice. 

The tricky part is getting the Celestial Dragon to take off that _annoying_ suit. But I have a plan for that and if that doesn't work, I also have a backup plan.

 _Meat, poles, outfit, itching powder and camera?_ listed Aisha as she got into position by the poles in case she needed to step in.

 _Check, check, check, check, and double check_ I stated as I put on a marine uniform I "borrowed from someone's locker and tying my hair up in a bun before outing the issued marine cap onto my head (admittedly I may have put some itching powder in the shoes of every locker that I could open).

 _Ready to cause some mayhem, Aisha_ I grinned at the kitty , who in turn nodded looking into the room through one of the 1-way-glass windows with worry.

 _Aisha, we'll get your family and friends back I promise, if along the way we get revenge, then fantastic!_ I promised as I gave her a pet and started walking towards one of the windows opening enough so I can slip through.

 _Showtime! Wish me luck!_ I grinned giving Aisha a thumbs up before going through the window into the hallway of the marine base looking for the Celestial Dragon and the Marine Captain's office.

But first I need to find the Celestial Dragon, so I can put our plan into action. I didn't need to look far to find him, he was walking down the hall (correction: riding on a human person while the human crawled on hands and feet down to the marine captain's office).

As I walked past the Celestial Dragon, I pretended to "stumble" and "accidently" knocked the bowl off the Celestial Dragon's head, smashing it in the process.

"I'm so sorr…ACHOO!," I "sneezed" right in the Celestial Dragon's face, wiping "snot" with my finger, "My allergies must be acting up again."

"HOW DARE YOU CONTAMINATE MY AIR WITH YOUR FILTH!," shrieked the Celestial Dragon with an enraged look, "I'LL HAVE YOU EXECUTED ON THE SPOT!"

"Jeez man, it was just allergies," I fake puzzled (reality: inner smirk) as I turned around facing the Celestial Dragon, "Go take a shower or something if your that much of a germaphobe, I'll even show you were the showers are."

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME!," shrilled the Celestial Dragon as I started walking towards the "special" shower I created in about 5 minutes (parts of some old junky swing set that nobody used anymore, with some bedsheets I found in a cupboard in the laundry room as the screen, and finally I ducktaped a broken hose to the outside of the "shower" so just the water came inside the "shower" and connected the hose to the outside's water facet, placing a tag on it stated "STAY AWAY: POISONOUS CHEMICALS IN USE")

"No, I'm just showing you where one of our _special_ showers is," I declared slowly in a bored expression, while raising my eyebrows at him, "Unless, you don't want a shower, then whatever."

"Special showers you say?," inquired the Celestial Dragon with suspicious eyes, "How come I never heard of them before?"

"We just got it yesterday so you wouldn't," I stated while rolling my eyes as I walked behind a tree a ways down the path of the base's front entrance (inside though smirking cause I knew the word special would peak his interest), "I spent all night putting the thing together."

"I guess I'll give it a try then.," frowned the Celestial Dragon as he got into the "shower" handing me his suit over the screen, "Make sure these get washed!"

"I'll get right on it, sir!," I mocked saluted as I reached into the pocket of the uniform pulling out the bag of meat, a small needle and thread, a scissors, and the itching powder, "I'll have someone bring over your extra suit, while start washing your suit sir."

I then started "walking away" (I stomped by feet until I jumped onto a branch of a tree close by) and started working on step 2. I made a little incision on the outside crotch of the suit, placing a piece of meat from the baggie inside of it and a small amount of itching powder as well, before stitching it up. Doing the same on the inside crotch, and on the pants leg (where the thighs are). I made a slightly bigger incision on the butt of the suit, placing the plastic baggie that I covered in the meat juice and itching powder before stitching it up and leaping off the branch heading towards the special "shower". I forgot to mention, I lowered my voice whenever I talked to the Celestial Dragon, so he couldn't recognize me.

"Sir, I brought your extra suit," I called, handing him his suit over the screen, "How did you look the shower?"

"Surprisingly, refreshing," commented the Celestial Dragon, "This suit smells really clean, did you use new fabric freshener?"

"I'll be sure to tell them that, sir," I coughed, hoping it would muffle my snort as he came out of the "shower" wearing his "freshly cleaned" suit, "Shall I bring you to the captain's office, sir?"

"Yes, thank you," the Celestial Dragon barked as he started walking back the way we came, "I'm late for my appointment with him."

"Sir, the Celestial Dragon is here to see you!," I knocked on the door, opening the door and ushered the Celestial Dragon inside upon hearing the words "come in", "I'll leave you two then."

"Hold up!," commanded the marine captain as I started closing the door, "I haven't seen you around here before."

 _Shit, I'm already found out_ I thought panicked

"I'm one of the new recruits that came in two weeks ago and I'm only a cabin boy. Plus I'm not that memorable.," I gulped as I pulled my cap down, "So you wouldn't remember me."

"If you say so…," the marine captain said through narrowed eyes, "Now leave please."

"Yes sir.," I mock saluted as I walked out into the hallway sliding through the tunnel window and shutting it close walking towards Aisha who was watching the marine captain's office through another window a little farther down the tunnel, "Can that window open up into that captain's office."

 _Yeah, and if you're going to do something, you better do it now!_ panicked Aisha.

"Got it!" I said, sprinting towards the other window, propping it opened as I slipped up into the room above, "I will be back down here before you know it."

 _Look at all the animals locked in here!_ I thought horrified as I raced around the room unlatching the gates to the crates, hoping the animals would wait just a little bit longer to be set free. The room was in the back of the marine captain's office behind a door covered by a false bookshelf. I started taking pictures for the next phase in my _devious_ plan. There were animal crates stacked to the ceiling, you could hardly see the floor with the amount of animal crates everywhere and to the far corner of the room was another door that was opened and you could see some weird torture devices (some even had crusted dried blood on them) on a sterling silver stand with a plastic cover around the area. As I glanced over there, I noticed some syringes lying on the stand and went inside the room, took one glance at the syringes and picked one up along with a bottle that had the same drug Vinnie used on me in it, and fumed in outrage.

 _THE FUCKING ASSHOLE HAD WANTED THESE POOR ANIMALS TO SEE THE TORTURE!_ I thought taking photos for step 3 in my plan and smashed every last bottle from the cabinet to the ground, except for one syringe (the most bloodied one) and one bottle of the drug, I plunged the syringe into the bottle, pulling up out the syringe once getting the stuff inside of it, then I proceeded to smash the bottle on the ground along with the rest of them.

 _He enjoys watching the animals unable to move, then let's see how he likes it_ I thought smirking darkly with my murderous rage aura seeped out again, as I put the syringe inside my hip bag for the time being as I walked back, making sure I unlocked every animal crate in the room.

 _Have you come to rescue us little one?_ called a weak, but wise voice.

I glanced around the room, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, finally eyeing a crate in the very back of the room, feeling a tugging sensation bringing towards the crate. What I saw made me put my hands on mouth in shock and horror.

Inside the crate, was a big snow leopard (obviously she was Aisha's mom) with parts of her fur shaven off, parts looked like someone had cut tiny squares out of her skin before they crudely stitching the part together (he had cut tiny squares out of her skin), she had a healing hole on her head, and many cuts all over her body.

 _Yes, I'm working with your daughter on getting you all out of here_ I thought with determination.

 _You can understand me…maybe you are the one who…_ the voice sounded surprised that I could hear her

 _I don't know what you're talking about, but I have a plan…_ I assured the momma cat as I told her the plan

When I was done telling her the plan, she had a very huge smirk on her face and I could somehow _feel_ all the animals in the crates had the same expressions to.

 _I feel sorry for anyone who pisses you off young one, by the way my name is Eva. And we all heard your plan and are willing to fight alongside you_ Eva declared with loud snarls, hisses, and every other animal sounds following in agreement.

Upon hearing voices coming outside the hidden door, I hid behind some crates waiting to give the signal.

 _3…2…1…NOW!_ I shouted at the animals, upon hearing the Celestial Dragon and the marine captain's voices shrieking as every single animal that was locked up pounced on the both of them. I walked slowly towards them both taking pictures with my camera for the next and last phase of my plan.

"I knew the marines and the Celestial Dragons were stupid," I sneered at the Celestial Dragon as he shrieked in pain as animals latched onto his "thing", "But I never would have guessed they were this stupid! I can see it now: MORONIC Celestial Dragon and USELESS marine captain duped by short little girl in big bold letters as tomorrow morning's headlight."

"WHAT!," the both of them shouted at me in rage

"That's right boys," I smirked while taking off the stupid disguise, revealing my regular shirt and pants, "I planned everything, even your dumb bowl being knocked off your head was part of my brilliant plan."

"WHAT!," stuttered the Celestial Dragon as the animals still were clinging to his manhood and I stood there still smirking about that, "WHY CAN'T I GET THESE DISGUSTING THINGS OFF OF ME!"

"I sewed meat inside your suit, which was the same one you were wearing when you entered the building," I glared at him as I went over to one of the crates to sit on top of it, dangling my feet over the side, "I stitched itching powder inside of it too, which reminds me you'll start feeling itchy right about…now."

"IT ITCHES!," howled the Celestial Dragon, running out the door with animals still latching onto his "manhood" which now includes having his hand shoved down his pants, and I burst out laughing while taking pictures with my camera.

"Where do you think you're going?," I demanded in my low dangerous voice, stepping harshly on the marine captain's back making his face smack down the tiled floor (I possibly heard his nose break), "I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING DONE WITH YOU!"

"I'M A MARINE CAPTIAN, I'LL HAVE YOU EXECUTED!," the marine captain stated smugly, while I pushed my foot harder into his back.

"I found something very _interesting_ when I smashed every bottle in your little _experimentation_ lab," I spitted out with disgust on my face, as I pulled out the syringe from my hip bag, shoving in his face, "You remember what this does right?"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!," squawked the marine captain, as I pulled the back of his shirt down pointing the needle on his neck, "YOU WOULD BE DEFYING THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!"

"I thought I would try an _experiment_ of my own," I manically grinned digging my foot even more into his back, pressing the needle closer into his skin, "Seeing how you like watching things become helpless and all."

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!," shrieked the marine captain in panic, as I jabbed the needle into his neck releasing the drug.

"Your right…," I smirked darkly bring my face close to his ear, dragging him by his ankle (I'm trying to cause as much harm as I could to the asswipe) making sure to knock into everything as I hauled him into one of the chairs, strapping his feet and hands to the chair, tearing his shirt opened as I wrote on his chest with a black permanent marker YOUR WELCOME JACKASSES, " _I_ can't but _they_ can and you won't be able to do a damn thing about."

"Here say cheese!," I smirked taking a picture of him before opening the window-hatch, calling over my shoulder to the animals as I shimmed down into the tunnel, "HE'S ALL YOURS HIM HELL!" 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 9: The Morning After

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 9: The Morning After

"HEY EVERYONE, COME LOOK AT THIS!," yelled Roo with a massive grin on his face, running up to the deck of the ship the next morning with a newspaper in his hands, "THE MARINES GAVE CHARLIE A BOUNTY!"

"And a pretty high one at that," chortled Yassop, coming up onto the deck, glancing over Roo's shoulders, "What the hell did you do?"

"Aww, its only 4 hundred million berries, I thought it would be bigger," I pouted seeing the berry on my bounty, before answering Yassop, "I may or may not have punched 2 Celestial Dragons, and may or may not have sicked animals onto a marine captain, while he was drugged and took pictures leaving them on a door step of a newspaper building."

After the animals got their revenge (they _kindly_ didn't kill the marine captain, even though he deserved it), they came down the hatch-window, begging me if they could come onto my dad's ship (still weird calling Shanks my dad) and bring them where they can be protected. I automatically agreed that I know the perfect place for them to go to. It was an animal sanctuary on an isolated island that I came across when I had escaped from my dad once and became great friends with the director (unfortunately, dad had found me a day later). Rei had her jaw hanging on the ground, when I came back to get her, seeing hundreds of animals following behind me, as I snagged her arm racing towards the ship with her flying behind me. But I had made a slight pit stop before getting Rei, I had hammered my fists against the nearest newspaper building, before leaving the pictures on the steps and fleeing before the door opened.

" _Wanted for crimes against_ _2 Celestial Dragons, The World Government, and should be considered highly dangerous_ ," I scoffed reading my bounty out loud with a sneer, "Yet again, completely omitting the fact of how they royally screwed up!"

"What can you expect? It is the _marines_ after all," Rei pointed out as she came to my side, holding my hand as she had Aisha on her shoulders purring loudly while sleeping, "Where are we going anyways?"

" _You_ are going to be staying with a friend of mine," I alluded, staring straight ahead of me, not looking at Rei who was giving me hurt eyes, "She is a very nice lady, who is a captain of her own ship, besides you won't be staying there forever, its only until you get old, and strong enough to sail out on your own."

"B-B-But, I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!," wailed Rei, hugging me tightly as tears started running down her face, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR A SNOT-NOSED LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU TO COME WITH ME!," I berated while deep inside my heart was breaking, still refusing to look Rei in the eyes (I would cave if I did), "Besides, I already called her ahead of time and she said she would be thrilled to take you with her."

Rei had turned her back on me with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't be like that," I coaxed pleadingly, reaching out to touch her shoulders, frowning as Rei shook my hand off her shoulder, "Fine, be that why then."

"CHARLIE! THEY'RE HERE!," shouted Benn, as he pointed to a ship stopping right next to us, as Rei glanced up at the ship her scowl deepened, then turned her head away.

"Let's go Rei," I grinned getting up from where I was sitting, reaching out a hand to help Rei, only for her to slap my hand away as she got up, "You going to love my friend, Rei."

"Whatever.," deadpanned Rei with expressionless face as she jumped onto the other ship with me coming up behind her.

"CHARLIE! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!," boomed a loud voice, coming out from a door onto the deck with a huge grin upon seeing me, "I SEE YOU HAVE A BOUNTY NOW!"

"Likewise, Whitey Bay," I agreed, giving the long, light blue hair woman a hug as a greeted, "Thanks for agreeing to take Rei under your wing for a while."

"My pleasure, I always have room on my crew for people who don't have a home to come to," stated Bay with a smile, glancing around the deck before landing on a gapping Rei behind me, "Is this the little rascal?"

"Yup, this is Rei.," I confirmed pushing Rei forward in front of Bay, "Say hi Rei."

I can see why Rei was openingly gapping at Whitey Bay: she had a very powerful aura that makes you stop to stare and you can't help, but to respect her. Bay had on a blue-stripped dress with knee-high purple boots, and a huge purple hat over her light-blue, almost lavender, long hair.

"Hi," mumbled Rei shyly, eyes casting downwards to the deck, "It's very nice to meet you."

"CHARLIE WE GOT TO LEAVE!," shouted my dad from his ship's deck, cupping his hands on his mouth.

"Well, I got to go," I grumbled bending down to eye level at Rei, taking off one of my fingerless black leather gloves and handing it to Rei, "Here take this.

"Why…," puzzled Rei with furrowed brows, reaching out grabbing the glove from my hands, "You never take those things off!"

"It's my prized treasure given to me by Red-hair- Shanks, I'll be expecting that back, when you give it back to me someday." I smirked upon seeing the deeper furrowed brows, giving her a heart wrenching hug with little tiny tears dripping down my back, "In the future, when Whitey Bay turns you into an unstoppable badass, find me and give that glove back to me."

"Don't you worry, when I'm through with her, not even the most powerful marine will stop her!," decreed Bay, with a smirk as I gave her a hug, as she whispered in my ear, "She's in good hands, we will keep a close eye on her, so don't worry."

I nodded as I walked off the ship, ruffling Rei's hair along the way and laughed when she gave me a dirty look.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME STRONGER!," promised Rei with tears streaming down her face, running towards the edge of the deck, shouting towards me as I stood facing her on my dad's ship deck, "I'M GOING TO BECOME SO STRONG THAT I'LL EVEN BEAT YOU!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU LITTLE TWERP!," I hollered back at her with a smirk, hiding my tears, waving towards her as the ships start to fade away in the distance.

"You're sure about leaving her behind?," my dad came up behind me placing his hand on my shoulder, looking down at me in sympathy as he pulled me into his chest muffling my sadden tears of leaving Rei.

"Yeah, I'm sure.," I assured my dad, after wiping the snot from my nose and looking up at him with a frown, "She will be protected there more than if she came with me, even though I really would have liked bringing her along with me."

"I have a feeling, you girls will see each other again," smiled my dad down at me as he pulled me close to his side, "A bond like the one you two share, can never be broken."

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?", I mumbled under my breath with a chuckle.

"Because I'm a genius," Shanks smirked, bragging as I punched his shoulder playfully, "Hey!"

"Thanks dad," I said with a smile on my face looking up at him.

"Anytime Kiddo.," smiled my dad, as we stood standing on the deck of his ship, shoulder to shoulder, staring out to the endless sea.

TO BE CONINUED….


	12. Chapter 10: R and R

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 10: R and R Time

"HAHAHA, I WOULD HAVE LOVE TO SEE THAT!," wheezed Sabo from rolling on the ground.

"Did you leave Aisha with Rei?," Luffy asked, "Man I wish you could have brought them with you."

"I bet they never saw what hit him," smirked Lydia giving me a high-five.

"You got that right, Dee.," I agreed with a smirk.

"Yeah, I would have liked to meet them," Ace agreed with a huge smirk as he leaned against the treehouse walls, "What are you planning to do now?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ACE!," Luffy fumed as he wrapped his arms and legs around me (like a kola bear hugging against a tree), "OBVIOUSLY SHE'S STAYING HERE WITH US UNTIL SHE JOINES MY CREW!"

"DON'T BE STUPID, LUFFY!," raged Ace with tick marks on his forehead, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE WILL GO WITH YOU!"

"Guys…," I began only to be cut off by the morons and huge tick marks started forming.

"BECAUSE I ALREADY DECIDED CHARLIE IS GOING TO BE ON MY CREW, DUH!," Luffy declared sticking his tongue out and pulling his eyelid down at Ace.

"KNOCK IT OFF THE BOTH OF YOU OR I WON'T BE JOINING ANY OF YOU GUY'S CREW!," I huffed in annoyance as I clubbed both of them on the head, "Honestly, sometimes I worry about my sanity. The only thing I have decided is I'm going to stay here with you guys until Ace sets sail, then I think I might travel around the seas for bit with Lydia until Luffy can set sail."

"SERIOUSLY, YOU WOULD DO THAT?," Lydia spoke shocked at her sister, then tackled her sister into a hug sending both of them crashing to the floor, "I LOVE YOU SIS!"

"GROSS, LYDIA GET OFF ME!," I complained with a mocking frown as playfully swatted her away, "I love you too."

"AWW SISTERLY LOVE IS SO CUTE!,", exclaimed Sabo as he came next to me ruffling my hair.

"OI, KNOCK IT OFF SABO!," Lydia and I yelled, smacking Sabo upside the head and before nodding towards each other with huge smirks on our faces, chasing him as he started running for his life upon seeing the "Sister Telepathy Connection" (as the three bakas like to call it), "GET BACK HERE YOU YELLOW TURD!"

 _ONE YEAR LATER_

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! WAKE UP!," Ace whispered frantically shaking me awake from one of my nightmares, "You're stilling having those nightmares from…"

"Yeah," I sniffled as Ace held me, rubbing my back trying to calm me down, "But I'm good now."

"You sure you don't want to come with me, Charlie?," Ace asked worried as he slowed rubbing on my back seeing how I'm not crying as hard anymore, "I would feel a lot better if you came with me…"

"I'll manage somehow, besides I don't want to be a buzz kill for your fun," I assured Ace as I started laying back down, "Can…can you just lay next to me while I sleep?"

"Of course," Ace smiled lying next to me, but giving me space so I wouldn't be uncomfortable, "Have you told Sabo and Luffy about your nightmares?"

"No, I don't want to bother them and you only found out 6 months ago, because you wanted a midnight snack and heard me shouting and crying," I stated with a frown, "Now go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Yeah ok," frowned Ace looking at Charlie's back before falling asleep.

"GOODBYE ACE!," Luffy, Sabo, Lydia and I waved at Ace before I started running towards his docked boat and leaping into his arms to give him a huge hug before going back to Sabo and Luffy.

"BYE GUYS!," hollered Ace cupping his hands to shout at us from where we were standing with all the other town folks gathered around seeing him off, "JUST WAIT BEFORE YOU KNOW I'LL HAVE STARTED A NAME FOR MYSELF!"

"WE KNOW," we yelled back with grins on our faces.

The next thing Ace did surprised me, he had jumped off his boat running towards me with a grin as he held his hand behind his back.

"I almost forgot to give you your birthday present," Ace said holding a wrapped gift out to me before pulling me into a hug and whispering in my ear, "Tell them Char."

"What did he get you?," Lydia came up to me with a smirk on her face, "OMG, HE KNOWS YOU SO WELL, CHARLIE!"

"That he does," I chuckled with a smile, holding out a blue (it was the color of ice-blue) fedora hat with black and white penguins on the belt going around the hat, "THANKS FOR THE HAT, FRECKLES!"

"YOUR WELCOME, SHORTSTACK!," smirked Ace as he untied the ropes on his boat and sailed off towards the horizon.

The next day Lydia and I set out on our own leaving 2 blubbering buffoons in our wake.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	13. Chapter 11 The Devil Fruit

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 11: The Devil Fruit

"I'm SO bored.," complained Lydia stretching on the boat, "If I knew that it was going to be this boring, I would have stay back with Luffy and Sabo."

Yup, Lydia and me had decided to set sail the day after Ace had, and Luffy was hanging onto Lydia and me until Sabo had to pry him off us (he even promised Luffy he would give him extra meat if he let us go). Anyways, I am just starting to regret bringing Lydia along with me because she was complaining for 2 hours now.

" _Then_ _find something to entertain yourself with,"_ I hissed sitting up and watching the sea so our boat is going on the right path, "I'm starting to think I should have left you with Sabo and Luffy."

And you want to know what the little brat did? She looked me in the eyes and started popping her lips really loud, (like Donkey from Shrek) (***Author's Note: my brother and I actually did this when we were younger after we _literally_ _just_ saw that movie…our dad did not find that as funny as we did***).

"WILL YOU STOP BEING SO ANNOYING, LYDIA!," I fumed with huge tick marks on my face as I tapped my foot on the boat while glaring at her, "OR I MIGHT JUST STRANGLE YOU!"

"Oh look! _Finally_ , an island," Lydia grinned as she pointed towards an upcoming island, (ignoring my chilly aura coming from me) "I'M STARVING!"

"You have been spending _way_ too much time with Luffy, Dee," I sighed as I started getting the ropes ready, "Please _try not_ to make a scene, while we're there."

"That's rich coming from you," Lydia smirked, jumping off the boat into the water, swimming towards the island that would have taken us 1 minute to get there, "I'M GOING ON AHEAD!"

 _There's no way she can cause a mass destruction of trouble in 1 minute_ I thought letting her go, figuring she won't cause too much trouble in 1 minute.

You know how I said she couldn't cause a mass destruction of trouble in 1 minute? Yeah, I was wrong.

When I got our boat tied to the dock, villagers were screaming about a blonde girl being chased by marines. There was an explosion from a…wait is that a marine base building?...I sincerely hope not.

 _It couldn't be Lydia…yeah, there are tons of girls with blonde hair in the world…_ I thought as I started running towards the marine base, which was now on fire…terrific

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT STARTING TROUBLE!," I fumed with huge tick marks upon seeing Lydia running out of the marine base carrying a small treasure chest in her arms, while running towards me with a huge satisfied grin on her face as hundreds of marines started running after her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CARRYING!"

"CHARLIE! I FOUND A DEVIL FRUIT!," Lydia shouted as she grabbed my wrist running back to the boat and pulling the ropes tied to the dock and we sailed off as the marines yelled furiously at us, "Plus, those marines deserved it."

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT YET, YOU MORON!," I fumed with large tick marks forming as I slapped Lydia upside the head while giving her my evil-death-stare, "COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED TO WRECK HAVOC AFTER I ATE!"

"No, because the marines were being douches," Lydia stated in a duh tone, making my eyebrow twitch in muff at her tone, "They were picking on the towns people, so I taught them a lesson."

"Why didn't you say that earlier," I exclaimed with a proud look on my face at my little sister, "What kind if devil fruit is it anyway?"

"Don't know," frowned Lydia as we stood next to each other looking at the fruit with interest, "All I know was those marines were talking about how they found it and I wanted to piss them off so I took it."

"That's my girl," I mocked teased, wiping a fake tear from my eye, "I taught you so well."

The fruit was yellowish-orange with a blue stem. It was shaped like a Hersey kisses.

"Yeah, yeah," Lydia rolled her eyes and started to pick the fruit up, "What should I do with it?"

"You should eat it," I suggested with a grin, "After all, you're the one who found it."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that in order to see what kind of power this fruit is?," inquired Lydia , narrowing her eyes suspiciously at me, "Fine, I'll eat the dang fruit…EEEWWW! THIS IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER EATEN!"

"So, do you feel any different?," I asked with sparkles in my eyes as I held up a cup of water, wondering what power she's going to get, "Here try making something out of the water."

"LIKE HELL IT WORKS THAT FAST!," Lydia fumed with bared teeth, "AND I WAS RIGHT, YOU ONLY WANTED ME TO EAT THE FRUIT FOR AN EXPERIMENT!"

"Well it didn't work any ways," I pouted as I leaned against the side of the boat, "If it did, I would have seen your power by now ."

"LIKE I ALREADY TOLD YOU, IT DOESN'T WORK THAT FAST!, Lydia yelled with tick marks on her cheek as she hit me on the head, "Maybe I'll have them by the time we reach the next island or something."

"LAND AHOY!," I mocked as I saw the next island and started getting the ropes ready, "Lydia, let's go."

"Alright I'm coming!," Lydia said coming over to help me dock our boat, "You're just as bad as Luffy is."

"NU UH!," I called over my shoulder running ahead of Lydia, "I'M GOING ON AHEAD!"

I was sitting in a restaurant eating, when some annoying, snobby, boy with a butt chin walk in, bragging about picking on a little girl.

"Oi, Butt chin," I began setting my fork down and walking over to him with a dark glare, as everyone in the restaurant gasp at what I called him, "What did the little girl look like?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!," shrieked Butt chin guy, "MY DADDY'S MARINE CAPTAIN IN THIS TOWN AND I'LL HAVE YOU EXCUTED …"

" _I asked you a question,"_ I seethed as I pulled out the silver dagger with penguins etched into it (Sabo and Luffy got me for my birthday) and stabbed it into the table right where Butt chin's hand was, "WHAT DID THE LITTLE GIRL LOOK LIKE?"

"Well she had long black hair and was wearing a black leather glove that was too big for…," the butt chin guy said only to stop as my fist smacked him in the nose and I stood over him with one of my I'll-kill-you glares, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!, I'M HELMEPPO THE SON OF AXE HAND MORGAN! I'LL HAVE YOU EXCUTED!"

"LISTEN HERE YOU BUTT CHIN HIPPO," I raged with fury as I picked up my dagger and threw it so it landed inched from the butt chin hippo's face, "I'LL BET THE CRAP OUT OF ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY, EVEN IF THEY'RE A CELESTIAL DRAGON'S SON! SO TELL ME WHERE THE LITTLE GIRL IS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I REALLY GET ANGRY!"

The butt chin hippo was too scared to even answer, he only pointed towards the marine base before fainting.

 _If they hurt even a hair on her head, I'll seriously kill them this time_ I thought with rage

 _Charlie is that you?,_ came an all too familiar voice

 _Yup Aisha, It's me. Just you guys hold on, me and my sister will come for you guys_ I thought holding my ice-blue fedora hat with the penguin belt as I ran towards where I last seen Lydia.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	14. Chapter 12: Rescuing Rei and Aisha

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 12: Rescuing Rei and Aisha

"Are you sure that it's Rei and Aisha?" inquired Lydia, as we ran towards the marine base, "How do you know this isn't a trap?"

"I don't," I intoned with irritation at Lydia for asking such a stupid question, "But I'm not willing to take that chance in case it is Rei and Aisha. I never leave friends behind if they're in danger."

I had found Lydia stocking up on food at a food stand after Aisha had communicated with me. Now we're about to bust them out of there.

"I get you," Lydia smirked as she thought of what I had planned, "So what's the plan?"

"How do you feel about the supernatural?" I inquired with a smirk as we climbed up a tree and started leaping onto the roof of the marine base with a backwards summersault, landing on our feet, "Where…is the…AH HA!"

"What are you…," Lydia began only to break off upon seeing me left up a hatch underneath the windowpane, "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"I wasn't sure if this one would have one or not," I recalled as Lydia followed me into the tunnel, "The other marine base had a tunnel, so I hoped this one would too."

"This is incredible," Lydia marveled as she crawled around the tunnel in awe, "Where are you going?"

"Getting stuff for my plan," I called over my shoulder, heading back down the tunnel to go outside, "I'll be back in 5 minutes."

I was actually back in 2 minutes, but whatever.

"I'm not wearing that," declared Lydia as she saw a frilly white dress that went to the floor, "I hate dresses."

"SINCE WHEN?!," I asked surprised since Lydia may not have liked dresses, but she still wear them if she had to, "Maybe you _really_ have spent too much time with Luffy."

"Since you left when we were little," Lydia stated in a bored tone then smirked when she noticed the other things in my hands, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh, so it peaked your interest huh?," I smirked at Lydia as I had ketchup bottles, some clear tape, branches, flour, and scissors, "Well it's too bad you _hate_ wearing dresses because this _prank_ is a good one."

"I changed my mind," Lydia declared putting the white frilly dress on, "After all, everyone knows I _love_ reenacting my favorite horror story."

You see Ace just _loved_ to scary the crap out of us by telling scary stories and this was from one of those stories.

 _3-Finger Nail Annie_

 _A brother and a sister were driving on a road that went past a jail. It was dark, raining, and lighting outside._

 ** _In Breaking News, 3-Finger Nail Annie has escaped from jail. If you are driving in a car, remain inside your vehicle and do not stop. She has killed over 50 people, she should be considered dangerous._**

 _"_ _Hey, why are we stopping?," called the sister in the passenger seat, "Didn't you hear the radio just now."_

 _They had stopped right next to the jail._

 _"_ _I can't help it," came the brother, who was driving, "We got a flat."_

 _"_ _Wonderful," the sister said sarcastically, only to grab her brother's arm in surprise when he started opening the door, "What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to change the car tire," the brother said annoyed as he opened the car door and walked outside, "I'll only be a minute and I'll be right back."_

 _"_ _Fine," the sister said as she started leaning back against the seat, dozing off._

 _A couple hours later, the sister heard a scratching noise coming from outside and opened the door only to scream in horror. There hanging from a branch with rope was her brother with 3 finger nail marks across his chest._

 _The police were called 2 hours later, to two victims with 3 finger nail marks across their bodies._

"That's good because I'm going to need you to be as scary as possible," I grinned while cutting the tree branches, making them look like finger nails, "Scare the marines enough that they piss their pants."

"Let me guess," Lydia smirked, making her hair look wild, "I distract the marines while you rescue Rei and Aisha."

"Yup," I nodded while putting flour on Lydia's face, arms, and legs, "Think you can do it?"

"Of course I can," Lydia bragged putting her "3 fingernails" on, "You're the one who taught me how to act."

"That's my girl," I mocked while squirting ketchup on her white dress, "There done."

"How do I look?," Lydia mocked twirling the white dress, "Do I look insane enough?"

"If you tried scaring Ace right now," I smirked as I put on a marine uniform putting my hair up in a bun, "He would be scared shitless because you look like 3 Finger Nail Annie right now, however it would only work if he didn't know that it was you."

"Seriously?!," exclaimed Lydia with wide eyes, "Nothing scares him."

"I'm sure there's something that scares him," I pondered tapping my finger to my chin, "He just doesn't let others find it."

"I don't know Char," Lydia frowned as she was thinking as well, "I'm starting to believe those three have no fears."

"That's highly probable," I agreed, "But I think everyone has at _least_ 1 fear Dee."

"Then why can't we name one for Ace, Sabo, and Luffy huh," Lydia remarked with her hands on her hips.

 _Will you two knock it off and save us already_ , fumed Aisha

 _Oops, sorry Aisha,_ I thought sheepishly, _How are you two holding up?_

 _We been better, but we're still alive,_ commented Aisha with tiredness

 _Think you two can hold on for a little bit?_ I asked with concern

 _Obviously_ bantered Aisha

 _I'm going to bust you guys out of there in about 3 minutes so hold on until then ok,_ I relayed

 _Don't worry about us, just make sure you two don't get caught_ Aisha warned

 _This is me your talking to, we won't get caught_ I thought-praised

 _Right I forgot, you're the queen of wreaking havoc, now hurry up and save us already_ Aisha scolded

"Lydia, its go time," I announced, propping the one-way window opened, "While you distract them I'll get Rei and Aisha."

"You got it," Rei mocked saluted as she lifted up another window farther down the tunnel, "I'll stay in the shadows close to the marines and after I do some maniacal laughter I charge them right?"

"Yeah," I affirmed while waiting to go through, "At least that's the plan anyways."

"Don't worry it will work," Lydia came over to me putting her hand on my shoulder before walking back to the window she just lifted, "Just be careful alright?"

"You too.," I stated going through the window I propped open before going down the other direction, "Where are you guys."

"What the hell?," I wondered as I looked at another hidden tunnel leading towards where Aisha and Rei were, "Why would anyone make a hidden tunnel in the bathroom?"

Yup, someone had made a hidden tunnel in the bathroom. I had frantically searched for a place to hide when I heard a loud male's voice coming down the hallway and the only place was the bathroom. So I had went inside one of the bathroom stalls standing on a toilet seat, when I noticed a small latch above the toilet handle (the handle was one that is up high) and opened it not expecting to find a hidden tunnel. Lucky for me, the same person that had made the other tunnels had made this one as well. There were 1-way windows looking into every room.

 _Aisha, what room are you guys in?_ I thought desperately as I looked through the windows frantically

 _It's the room with a picture of some robot that weirdly can talk behind a desk with a shiny toy figurine that looks like a smaller version of the Robot that other people called Ass-hand Morton_ Aisha said sounding a little confused

I burst out laughing at what Aisha said to me, because she still wasn't good with knowing human objects yet.

 _Aisha, I think you mean Axe-hand Morgan not Ass-hand Morton, but at least you got the ass part right if he's as much of an asshole as his son is_ I thought-smirked at Aisha

 _You sure that's his name? Because I'm positive I got it right this time_ Aisha pouted-thought

 _Hey, if anything you have great naming sense, even if they're not the right names, but still…_ I grinned-thought at Aisha as I finally found the room Aisha was talking about.

 _Thanks_ Aisha grinned-thought 

_Aisha, don't say anything, I'm coming in and I don't want anyone to know ok? Relay that message to Rei for me alright,_ I thought as I slid through the tunnel stepping out onto _Ass_ -hand Morton's desk and accidently scattering his papers as I glanced down picking up the papers I noticed how he was taking the villagers money. He was taking 2 million berries from the villagers every month and if they didn't pay he killed them just in order to buy his own gold statue of himself. So I took out my trusted camera and snapped a picture of it before pocketing the camera in the uniform's pocket.

 _Since he likes taking money from people, I think he deserves the same treatment_ I thought smirking as I just came up with a plan for revenge on this guy.

"But first, unlock Aisha's and Rei's cages," I muttered under my breath as I searched for their cages and found it only to boil in rage at seeing the state the two of them were in, "I'LL KILL THAT JACKASS!"

Rei had black and blue marks all over her body. It looked like she was tortured. And Aisha was in no better condition.

"CHARLIE! THANK GOD!.," Rei smiled, jumping into my arms as soon as I unlocked the cage, "I knew you would come back for me."

"I'm glad to see you too," I chuckled setting Rei down, "But we need to get you two out of here, while I work on my plan. Go into that tunnel up there and stay there."

"What do you plan on doing?," Rei questioned with a grin, as I helped her up into the tunnel and then smirked as I told her my plan, "How do you even come up with these plans?" 

"I'm pretty sure Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and Lydia messed up my brain," I smirked as I closed the hatch and locked behind me as I looked into a room and propped it open, "I'll be right back, stay up here you two."

"Who's Lydia?," inquired Rei as I slipped through the window and booted up a computer, typing something then I printed it out and slipping back into the tunnel.

"She's my younger sister," I smirked as I read what I printed before going into the hallway, "And she's here helping me save you."

"You never told me about having a little sister," accused Rei as she crawled behind me, "And what are you doing here?"

"Never mind me," I countered narrowing my eyes over my shoulders at her, "How did you two end up here? I thought I left you with Whitey Bay?"

"Whitey Bay sent us out on a mission," Rei began with a sheepish grin, "Only we came across a marine who used lava and we were no match for him. Which was about 3 days ago."

"Marine…lava…huh, I feel like I heard about a marine using something like that before, but it was magma not lava," I frowned trying to remember where I heard that from, "But I just can't remember where…"

"Now that you mentioned it, Whitey Bay talked about a Marine Vice-Admiral having a devil fruit power that was magma not lava," Rei stated with a frown, "I think she called him Akainu, but most of the time she called him jackass."

"Ah Ha, now I remember where I heard that name from," I smirked remembering reading that hilarious letter from Ace about 6 months ago, "About 6 months ago, Ace sent me a letter saying all the Vice-admirals (except for Garp) with Fleet Admiral Sengoku had asked him if he would be a warlord."

I had written him back asking what was his answer, which he replied "Look at tomorrow's newspaper and you'll find out." I had been confused because I thought he wouldn't say yes, and assumed since he asked me to look at the newspaper he said yes, but had burst out laughing upon seeing the newspaper's headlines the next morning

"Is he really that strong?," Rei wondered with shocked eyes, "What did he say?"

"He had set fire to over a hundred navy vessels with the words " **Not a Chance Suckers** ," written in fire," I laughed upon seeing the bugging eyes on Rei when I said that, "Let's just say, my three brothers, my sister, and I hate taking orders from anyone."

"I can see that.," grinned Rei, "So are you going to do your plan now?"

"Yup," I stated slipping through the window as I walked into the hallway in the marine uniform, knocking on Axe-Hand Morgan's office door, "Sir, your document came in and is ready for you to sign."

"Good, come in," ordered a voice, sitting behind a desk and I saluted before standing in front of him, "At ease, marine."

"Sir, here is your document you requested," I mocked saluted, making sure to lower my voice, "Do you want me to send it to processing?"

"Yes, do that and tell those bums down there to make it fast," frowned the Robot behind the desk as I mocked saluted before closing the door behind me and walking down to where the processing people were stationed.

"Captain Ax-Hand Morgan requested this document to be processed," I mock saluted before handing the lady the paper, "He also said to make it fast."

"What kind of insane law did he make…," started the woman glancing at the paper before her eyes were widening, " _He_ actually wrote this…I can have this issued in 10 minutes, 5 minutes tops."

"He'll be glad to hear it.," I mock saluted before going back to the tunnel, "Another genius masterplan made by yours truly."

You remember the thing I typed and printed out right? Well, it was a "document" (I say "document" because really it was a fake document I typed out on Word and made it look like it was official) that I had put Ass-Hand Morton's regular document onto it and made some _minor_ changes. For instance, at the bottom of the page I wrote in small letters, the top of this document is void and the bottom will be my new law and will be in effect as of tomorrow (*-**-****). I am giving back all the money that I stolen from the townspeople and I will require no payment in return.

Then I went back to the tunnel where Rei and Aisha were and lead them to my sister Lydia. Who had her devil fruit powers now and let's just say I'm jealous: she now had speed powers (so the fruit she ate must've been the Speed Speed fruit).

"THAT'S SO COOL, LYDIA!," I gaped with stars in my eyes, "I'm insanely jealous right now."

"I know right," grinned Lydia, then frowned upon seeing Rei holding onto my waist, "Who's she?"

"Charlie, whose the scary girl?," Rei trembled as she hugged closer to me, while sticking her tongue out at Lydia, "She's scaring me."

"Hey _sis_ , let's leave the crybaby behind," Lydia growled while grabbing my arm and pulling me in the direction to go outside, while Aisha was licking herself on ground with a smirk.

"NO CHARLIE IS COMING WITH ME!," hissed Rei, while grabbing onto my other arm and pulling me in the other direction, "I DON'T LIKE MEANIES!"

"WELL SHE'S _MY_ SISTER NOT YOURS!," taunted Lydia while sticking her tongue out at Rei and neither one noticing how I'm getting ticked off by them, "SO SHE'S COMING WITH ME!"

"NO SHE'S COMING WITH ME!" Rei

"NO ME!" –Lydia

"NO ME!" –Rei

"HOW ABOUT I FIND ACE AND SAIL WITH HIM!," I fumed with tick marks all over my face as I smacked both of them upside the head, "NOW LET ME GO BEFORE YOU PULL MY ARMS OFF!"

They both huffed at each other as they grabbed my arms walking along with me as they shoot sparks at each other over my arms.

When we finally got back to our small boat, the two numbskulls wouldn't let me get the ropes because they kept whacking each other, sending sparks at each other, as they fought over who gets to sit with me. I called Whitey Bay as I sat in the docked boat trying _very_ hard not to smack the both of them and told her I was taking Rei with me. That was an hour ago, and the two dingbats still were fighting, until a loud voice startled Lydia into stopping her fighting with Rei.

"Charlie? I thought I recognized that red hair of yours!," came a cheerful voice, one that Lydia and me recognized very well, "And I guessed by that chaos that you would be here."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 13: Rei Meets Ace

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 13: Rei Meets Ace

"Charlie? I thought I recognized that red hair of yours!," came a cheerful voice, one that Lydia and me recognized very well, "And I guessed by that chaos that you would be here."

"ACE!," Lydia shouted as she ran towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Lydia," Ace chuckled, holding onto his bright orange cowboy hat with blue frowny and happy faces beads, "Are you going to give me a hug Charlie?"

"Hey Charlie," Rei whispered as she glanced up at Ace with a smirk, "So he's the one you like."

"I. Do. Not. Like. Him.," I hissed through a smile as I brought Rei along with me, "Be a good girl and say _hi_."

"Is this Rei that you were talking about?," Ace asked with a smile as he bent down to look at Rei, "I'm Ace its nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Charlie has told me a lot about you," Rei smirked back at me as she shook Ace's hand.

"Oh please," Lydia mumbled wanting Rei to hear, "Rei isn't all that special."

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU WITCH!," Rei yelled launching herself at Lydia and they were fighting… _again._

"What's up with those two?," Ace muttered coming towards me as I started petting Aisha who curled up onto my shoulders, "Is this Aisha?"

"Yup, this is Aisha," I introduced him to the white snow leopard cat, "And I think they have some sort of rivalry going on."

"Where are you girls headed anyways?," Ace questioned as he picked Aisha up and started petting her

"I figured we could just travel by boat…," I began only to break off when Ace suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulders, "EEEEK, ACE PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"LYDIA, REI, AND AISHA!," Ace smirked as he carried me over to his ship calling over his shoulder at Lydia, Rei, and Aisha (Aisha was currently walking towards us with a smirk), "GET YOUR THINGS, YOU GUYS ARE COMING WITH US!"

"DON'T JUST DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN, YOU JERKFACE!," I screamed hitting him, "NOW PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT, ACE!"

"Nope," Ace smirked popping the "p" as he jumped onto his ship and tied me to the mast with steel-chains, "Welcome aboard the Spade Pirates Ship, I am the captain."

"Is this really necessary, Ace?" I quirked my eyebrow trying to break free as the other crew members turned to stare, "QUIT STARING AT ME, JACKASSES!"

"Do you think I'm stupid Char?," Ace teased quirking an eyebrow back, "I'll let you go when we have set sail."

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE AGAINST ME WILL, JACKASS!," I hollered with huge tick marks on face, struggling to break free, "LYDIA, REI GET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS!"

"I'm afraid Sis, its 2 against 1," Lydia called walking onto the ship carrying our bags, "So you lose."

"YOU TRAITOR!," I raged at my sister still trying to break free, "REI, WE'RE PALS RIGHT?"

"Sorry, but I'm with Lydia on this one," Rei smirked carrying her bags and walking onto the ship, "You're on your own."

"I HOPE ALL THREE OF YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL!," I screeched struggling to break free, "AISHA HELP ME!"

 _Sorry, I'm pretty sure he likes you, so I don't want to go,_ Aisha grinned-thought.

 _Not you too! And we don't like each other like that!,_ I hissed-thought, sighing in defeat when I couldn't break free from those stupid chains.

"Where are we going anyways, Ace," I asked in a bored tone as Ace started releasing the chains since we were already out on the ocean now, "And since when did you have your own pirate crew?"

"Since a year ago," Ace grinned, setting me down on the deck, then Lydia and Rei flew over to me to try to sit on my lap, "And we're on our way to challenge Whitebeard."

I blinked rapidly after he said that last part, thinking I misheard him, then stood up quickly upon seeing the moronic grin on his face.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?," I admonished while punching him on the head, "Sometimes I wonder if you're not certifiably insane."

"Umm Charlie," Lydia pointed out, sitting on my lap while having her foot on Rei's forehead (***Author's Note: you know in anime's where a tall person puts their hand on a small person's forehead in order for them to stop the smaller person coming after them? It's like that, only with her foot***), "I really don't think you can say anything."

"I guess you're right," I agreed sleepily as I started laying on the floor right under the mast with Lydia and Rei snuggling up next to me along with Aisha, "Let's go to sleep."

"You like her huh?," smirked Ace's first mate standing next to Ace as they watched the three girls and Aisha sleeping before Ace put a blanket on them, "Charlie sure is a strong girl."

"That she is," Ace smiled as he watched Charlie pull the two girls closer and Aisha to her as she slept, "Yeah I like her as a friend."

"Right…," muttered the first mate under his breath as he went to his room to sleep, "I'm off to sleep."

"What's going on?," I questioned groggily upon hearing explosions outside, and I glanced down to see Lydia, Rei and Aisha were sleeping curled up against me, "Girls get up."

"What's up," Rei called rubbing her eyes before punching Lydia in the stomach, "OI, WITCH GET UP!"

"WHAT!," Lydia yelled sitting up fast, "Oh Charlie, good morning."

 _Aisha, time to get up,_ I thought picking up the snow leopard kitten and awing as she curled into my arms and purred, still sleeping

 _Five more minutes and if you could hand me over to the warm furnace that would be great,_ Aisha suggested-thought-mumbled

 _Warm furnace? Ohh, you mean Ace don't you?_ I chuckled-thought as I leaned over the ship, only to widen my eyes in shock

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING WHITEBEARD!," I screeched as I saw Ace fighting Whitebeard (he was a _very_ tall man), "YOU'RE A DUMBASS!"

"SPUNKY LITTLE BRAT!," Whitebeard commented as I jumped from the deck and summersaulted landing next to Ace and a few seconds later Aisha came leaping onto my shoulder, "WHO'S THE PEST ON YOUR SHOULDER?"

"This is Aisha," I introduced rubbing Aisha under the chin as I glared at Ace, "And this _moron_ over here is my brother, Ace."

"HEY CHARLIE!," Ace shouted at me with tick marks on his face, "DON'T INTERFERE WITH MY BATTLE!"

"BRAT," boomed Whitebeard as he looked at me with narrowed eyes, "YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE VIOLET CHARLOTTE HARPER WOULD YOU?"

"I prefer Charlie if you don't mind," I gritted my teeth as I also narrowed my eyes at him, "How do you know who I am anyways?"

"I knew your mother," chuckled Whitebeard, "When she was sailing with Red-Hair Shanks brat, she was a spitfire, just like you."

"Really?," I marveled as Aisha rested on my shoulders, "That's so cool."

"HEY BRAT," Whitebeard began as he looked at Aisha, "How do you know that feline is named Aisha."

"She told me so," I replied in a duh tone, frowning a little when I saw the look on Whitebeard's face, "Is something wrong with that?"

"Pops," came a voice with widen eyes, "You don't think _she_ has…"

"I don't know Marco," Whitebeard said slowly with a warning tone, "How did she tell you exactly?"

"Its…well, she communicated with me telepathically," I retold slowly, frowning at thinking how to explain it without sounding crazy, "I have always been good with animals."

"I think that would be a yes Marco.," remarked another voice as he came next to me, "Maybe we should bring them all onto the ship?"

"Yes, Thatch," Whitebeard nodded, then looked down at me, "Your mother told me something important and I assume you would want to hear what that is, yes?"

"She told you something?," I puzzled looking up at Whitebeard, then looking at Ace, "Ace, I really think this is something important and I really need to hear it."

"I hate to admit it," Ace began with a thoughtful expression as he turned to his crew, "But, I'm kind of curious myself to hear what your mother talked to Whitebeard about. EVERYONE GET ON WHITEBEARD'S SHIP!"

"Thank you Ace!," I thanked, giving him a hug before having two "octopuses" latch onto my arms, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"ONWARDS TO THE SHIP!," Thatch pointed to ship as he put his arm threw mine and we marched to the Moby Dick with laughter.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	16. Chapter 14: The Mother's Message

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 14: The Mother's Message

"Your mom told me that once every 50 years," Whitebeard divulged as we sat around him listening to the tale he was telling us, "A Harper child would be born with the ability to communicate with animals."

"Cool," I motioned with my hand to keep going as I stroked Rei's hair (she was sitting next to me while Lydia was sitting on my lap, and Aisha resting around my shoulders), "Why did she tell you that?"

"Even though she also told your father, she figured you would someone other than your family to come to when you get curious," Whitebeard stated with a smirk, "That and your father is…"

"Immature?," I suggested with an expressionless face, "Go ahead you can say it, I won't get mad."

"GURAURAURA, YOU ARE YOUR MOTHER'S DAUGHTER!," Whitebeard bellowed with laughter, "She was worried about your dad not being serious when he has to be."

"Oh he can be serious when he needs to be alright," I dismissed with a backwards wave of my wrist as I smirked up at him, "It's just only 1% of the time is he ever serious."

"We became good friends as time went on," Whitebeard recalled with a grin, "So she trusted me to tell you her message the day she came onto my ship when she thought her husband is going to kill her, she left that message with me to give to you."

"Wow," I frowned petting Aisha, "That's a lot to process."

"It sure is," Whitebeards nodded as he glanced down with a smile, "I would like to offer you and the others a place on my ship as our family."

"Do you mind if I have some time alone to process all of this?," I questioned looking up at Whitebeard, still petting Aisha, "I'll let you know by the end of the day."

"Don't rush.," Whitebeard nodded as he left the room with all the others following behind him.

"What do you think Ace?," I directed my question towards Ace who was frowning as he thought about what Whitebeard said, "I think it would be a great opportunity for us."

"It would," Ace thought out loud, "But I thought you were going to sail with Luffy?"

"I'm still planning on that," I retorted with a small frown as I thought, "I'm also determining to leave Lydia and Rei with here."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!," fumed the two girls with bared teeth before glaring at each other.

"I WANT TO MEET LUFFY AND SABO!," Rei stubbornly asseverated as she stood in front of me with a look that left no room for argument, "SO YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME BEHIND AGAIN!"

"FINE!," I huffed in defeat, "But _only_ if Luffy says it's ok."

"Looks like the _crybaby_ can't come then," Lydia taunted sticking out her tongue at Rei, "Luffy _hates crybabies_."

"Then he must really _hate_ girls who are witches," Rei countered hanging onto my waist as she stuck out _her_ tongue at Lydia, "Because you're worse than me."

"Girls, maybe you should fine something to do before Charlie explodes like a volcano," Ace suggested as he glanced at me than at the two girls from leaning against the mast, "So have you thought about what pops asked?"

"I think I'll stay here for 3 years, then take the girls and sail with Luffy," I informed with a smile as I rested my head on Ace's shoulder (Ace and I do these kind of things all the time, even though people think we're dating, which we are not), "What about you?"

"I think I'll stay here too, but I'll join permanently," Ace answered with a grin, "I'm guessing you are going to want Lydia, Rei, Aisha, and yourself to become stronger? And you are going to use this time to train am I right?"

"You know me so well.," I nodded with a grin as I went to whitebeard's office to tell him my decision, "Hey Whitebeard, may I come in?"

"Of course!," Whitebeard assured as I started coming in, "So have you decided?"

"Yes, my younger brother is setting sail in three years," I addressed looking Whitebeard in the eye, "I would like to stay here with my two sisters to get stronger for three years before we set sail with Luffy if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine," Whitebeard noted as he looked at pieces of paper on his desk, "I'll have some people look after your guys training as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Whitebeard," I bowed to the tall man as he grinned, "We will be sure to do what we can to help out around the ship as well."

"Call me Pops from now on," Whitebeard nodded with a smile as I started heading out the door, "And we're glad to have more people on the ship."

"Alright," I turned towards Whitebeard with a smile, "Pops."

The last thing I saw before the door closed behind me, was Whitebeard wearing a gigantic smirk on his face. And I grabbed Lydia, Rei, and Aisha and headed off to bed (which Marco kindly showed us where we would be staying).

TO BE CONTINUED….


	17. Chapter 15: The Harsh Training

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 15: Harsh Training

"MARCO I HATE YOU!," I hollered at the stupid pineapple bird, "IT'S WAY TO EARLIER FOR TRAINING!"

The idiot had woken me up at 4:30 in the morning stating we were going to start my training today at that very moment. Which he was starting to train me on observation haki (even though I might not have it). He had blind folded me, and made me try to hit him without using my eyes, only trying to sense where he is.

"You said you wanted to get stronger," Marco smirked as he flew above me, lightly tapping me in the head, "Besides you're getting better at sensing me."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!," I fumed with tick marks on my face as I started pulling the blindfold off, "Can we take a break? We been training non-stop for the past 3 hours."

"Yeah," Marco agreed as we walked into the dining hall, "Then Jinbei is coming and will help you train, while I train Rei and Thatch will work with Lydia."

"Sounds like a plan…," I broke off upon seeing Rei and Thatch goofing off in the kitchen (Thatch was supposed to be teaching Rei how to cook), "WHY ARE YOU TWO GOOFING OFF HUH!"

"Well, I _was_ trying to teach Rei how to cook," Thatch began sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck, "But Rei is terrible at cooking and she threw some hard dough she made at me, then it just became a food fight."

"Why can't you be a fun as Thatch is Marco," I accused with a mock glare at the pineapple bird man before looking for food and finding a plate of some food pushed onto the side of the counter far away from the rest of the food, "At least _he's_ fun."

"I wouldn't call Thatch "fun"," Marco rolled his eyes at me, "He's more immature and childish."

"Umm…Charlie...," Thatch began looking panicked as he saw what I was going to eat, "I wouldn't eat that if I were you…"

"Why not?," I questioned with raised eyebrows, then spitting out the food I just put into my mouth, "YUCK! GROSS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF! POISON ?"

"That was the food Rei made…," Thatch snorted, trying not to laugh, but losing it after seeing my expression on my face and he hit the floor with a howl of laughter, "I…warned…you…"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU," I fumed at Thatch, raising my fist into a punch, but before I could an unfamiliar voice chuckled.

"I see she's going to be a tough one," observed a voice walking into the dining hall, "I guess we should start with her angry issues."

"JINBEI!," Thatch extolled as he ran towards the fishman and stood behind him, "I have never been happier to see you."

Jinbei sweatdropped at Thatch's antics as I walked over to the fish man.

Jinbei was a blue fishman that had curly black hair. He was wearing an orange toga with white designs on it and a blue ribbon around his waist. He had white tusks and was wearing wooden sandals on his feet.

"You must be Charlie," Jinbei greeted holding his hand out for a handshake, "I'm Jinbei and its nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," I grinned shaking his hand, "What are you going to be teaching me?"

"Meditation," Jinbei listed with a smile, "And maybe some Fishman Karate."

"Cool," I nodded finding some food before sitting down and eating, "Sit Jinbei and have some food, afterwards we can begin my training."

As the months kept coming, I became really good at Observation Haki (From Marco), Armament Haki (curtesy of Jozu), Conquers Spirit Haki (Whitebeard helped with that), Thatch taught me how to make some food dishes, and some Fishman Karate (from Jinbei). Plus they helped Aisha and me get stronger together (ex: communicate from far away and working together).

Lydia could only do Observation Haki, Armament Haki, less food dishes than I can make, and Fishman Karate (she was better at it than me).

Rei could do Observation Haki, Armament Haki, and Fishman Karate (Thatch gave up trying to teach her how to cook after she made the 20th "food dish" explode (not counting the other days).

Aisha trained on her own (the only one that can communicate with her was me).

The months soon became years and before we knew it, it was time for the four of us to find Luffy.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Chapter 16: Confused

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). I'm sorry for the late chapters my professor gave me 11 assignments this last Friday (I have two left to do) and I was watching the episodes and writing the character's lines down so I could figure out what quotes I wanted and what I don't want so I'm trying to get these chapters written and I will but it might take me a while so please be patience and just know I am not discontinuing these stories. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 16: Confused

 _"_ _Enough with the lies Teach," Ace called from squatting on top of a roof, "You know why I'm here."_

 _"_ _Why don't you join me Ace," Teach called, "I meet Luffy and we can go after him."_

 _"_ _Now why would I let you kill my little brother?," Ace called as he jumped down from the roof, "Fire Fist!"_

 _"_ _OWWWW," Teach yelped rolling on the ground in pain_

 _"_ _I shouldn't be able to hurt you since you're a logia type.," Ace frowned looking at the pathetic traitor._

 _"_ _True, but there's a reason why I killed Thatch to get this Devil Fruit," Teach smirked smugly as he got up, "It's the whole reason why I was looking for it."_

 _"_ _I don't really care," Ace glared as he was going for another punch only for Teach to hit him, "What the…"_

 _"_ _You probably never been hit before, but allow me to remind you what it's like," Teach laughed as he started sending out darkness, "I see you figured it out, but too late! ZAHAHAHA!"_

 _"_ _So, you can take away someone's Devil Fruit powers when you touch them?," Ace smirked, but inside he knew he was in trouble, "LET'S END THIS!"_

 _"_ _Sounds good to me," Teach grinned darkly as he started unleashing his strongest attack, "But I'll hand you off to the marines when I win."_

 _"_ _You wish!," Ace smirked, as he started unleashing his strongest move, "FLAME COMMANDMENT: FLAME EMPIRE!"_

 _"_ _BLACK VORTEX!," Teach shouted as fire and darkness clashed together and the only thing to remain was a bright orange cowboy hat with blue smiley and frowny faces on it. As the smoke dissipated, Ace was being dragged off by Teach and his lackeys. It was clear who had won that battle._

 _"_ _Don't tell Charlie, Luffy, Sabo, or Lydia about this," Ace pleaded with sadness in his eyes, "I don't care what happens to me, but if they find out, they'll do something reckless."_

 _"_ _I won't tell your little_ _ **girlfriend**_ _," Teach sneered with a cackle, "The marines however are another story."_

Charlie bolted straight up in her bed with tears streaming down her face and drenched in sweat.

 _What the hell was that?_ , Charlie thought as she pushed Rei, Lydia, and Aisha off of her and walked outside onto the deck of the Moby Dick, hoping the fresh air would calm her down.

"Charlie? Are you ok?," came a voice, that made her want to throw up, "You don't look so good."

"I don't really care what _you_ think, _Teach_ ," I seethed, reaching for my hip belt to unsheathe my dagger (I always wear it, even when I sleep, you never know when you might need it), "I don't really like you."

"Such hostility," Teach grinned coming out of the darkness (wow, irony much), "What did I ever do to you?"

"You may have everyone else on this ship fooled by your _little_ _innocent_ act, but I'm not buying it," I hissed with pure hatred, in his ear as I slammed him against the wall putting my dagger against his throat, "Also, if you _ever_ touch even a single hair on Ace's head or Thatch's, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident and knew this you fat traitor, I _always_ make good on my promises."

"What are you talking about…," Teach wheezed as I dug my dagger deeper into his throat, "You've gone insane."

"I know what kind of a jackass you really are," I seethed, as boiling rage build up inside of me, "You're after a certain Devil Fruit: the Darkness Darkness Devil Fruit to be exact. The reason why you've been searching for it for a long time is because it can take away any Devil Fruit powers from a Devil Fruit user so long as you can touch them. How am I doing so far?"

"Zahaha," Teach smirked darkly at me, "Now that you know, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Go ahead and try," I smirked right back at him as I dug the dagger even deeper into his throat, "It would make my day to be able to kill you."

"Unfortunately, that won't happen," Teach smirked as he kicked the dagger out of my hands and grabbed his own and pinned me to the wall, "Such a shame, I would have liked to have you on my crew but oh well…"

"Like I would ever join a complete ugly jackass like you," I smirked as I spit on his face, "I would never stoop so low."

"Looks like I won, _princess_ ," Teach glared at me, as he pinned me to the wall with his dagger digging deep into my throat, drawing blood, not before I kicked him in the shin (but since I didn't have my steel-toed combat boots on, it only made him stumble a little, but he still had his grip on the dagger to my throat), "Why you little bitch!"

Just as he was about to raise his dagger to stab me, a loud voice boomed with such animosity, it sent shivers down my spines.

"FIRE FIST!," Ace exploded, sending a fist of fire at Teach, while walking towards us with his hat over his eyes sending shadows across his face, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Or what?," Teach grinned smugly up at Ace from where he was lying on the deck, "We were just discussing our relationsh…"

That was all he said before Ace started punching Teach with a livid look on his face. (I had never seen him look so furious before).

"You _ever_ go near her again and if I _ever_ hear you lie about something like that again," Ace hissed right in Teach's face, as I started grabbing some rope and calling _one_ of the marines I could stand (Teach was slightly unconscious with a broken nose), "I'll make sure you _never_ see the light of day again."

"Tie him up Ace," I commanded with a smirk throwing the ropes and chains at him, "I just called Gramps to come and bring him to Impel Down."

"Nice," Ace smirked as he came over to me, checking my injuries and going to grab a medical kit, "Good, looks like he only grazed you."

When he came back, I had ducktaped Teach's mouth, hands, and legs together, and chained his arms, wrists, and legs. Plus, I tied rope around him, injected him with a sleeping drug (I _enjoined_ sticking the needle harshly), and made a small bomb and ducktaped it to his feet.

"Wow," Ace whistled as he came back carrying the medical kit, then bending down in front of me to inspect my injuries, "Hold still so I can disinfect that cut."

"HOW IS MY TWO GRANDCHILDREN DOING?," Garp bellowed from his ship as he came onto the Moby Dick and tossed Teach onto the deck of his marine ship (approvingly, none too gentle), "I'll make sure he receives the Impel Down's _finest_ welcoming treatment."

"Thanks, Gramps," I smiled walking over to him and giving him a hug, "You're the best."

"BAHAHAHA, I wouldn't want to disappoint my granddaughter would I?," Garp boomed smiling down at me before narrowing his eyes at Ace, "Now you two haven't…you know, since you're dating…"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?!," Ace and I hollered at Garp with a blush on our face, "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"WHY WOULD WE _EVEN_ DO _THAT_ IF WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING!," I shouted my face beet red from embarrassment, "Where did you even hear that from?"

"Makino may have mentioned something about you two looking cute together," Garp mentioned with a knowing smirk at us as he climbed back onto his ship and started sailing off, "So I just assumed…"

"Well, you assumed wrong," I huffed still a faint blush on face, calling over my shoulders as I head towards my bedroom, "Ace, I'm going to bed, I have a big day tomorrow."

I didn't even hear his reply as I walked into my bedroom and fell asleep the moment my eyes hit the pillow.

"Bye, Charlie," Ace whispered in my ear as he gave me a hug, "Don't get yourself killed and do me a favor, watch after Luffy and the girls for me alright?"

"You didn't even have to ask," I smiled, giving Ace a hug, as Rei, Lydia, and Aisha were already in the boat, "I'll send him your regards, Ace."

Today is the day, Lydia, Rei, Aisha, and me set sail to join up with Luffy.

"Times up, _lover boy_ ," Thatch smirked as he pushed Ace out of the way to give me a hug, "Others would like a turn to say goodbye too you know."

"Bye Thatch," I mocked frowned at him, giving him a hug before playfully smacking him upside the head, "I'll miss your pranks."

" _I'll_ miss having my partner in crime," Thatch mocked wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "You're the _only_ one on this ship who got how funny those pranks were."

"Gee, I wonder why that is," Marco rolled his eyes at our pranks before giving me a hug as he pushed Thatch out of the way, "You two are so immature."

"You know you love us for that, Marco," I teased giving him a hug back before heading towards the boat, "BYE GUYS, I'LL MIS…WHA…!"

Just before I was about to jump into the boat, Ace had grabbed my arm, turning me so I would face him, pulling me close against him, and kissed me (it was a long one and he even stuck his tongue in my mouth). When he pulled away, he smirked and pushed me off the ship to the boat where Lydia, Rei, and Aisha were sitting in smirking.

I was so stunned, that I didn't even sprout a witty remark when Aisha thought-smirked "You like him.".

 _What the hell…_ I thought, putting my fingers to my lips as I sat in the boat unmoving, with a bright red face (almost as red as my hair).

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Chapter 17: Meeting The Coward

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 17: Meeting The Coward

"Why are we on this ship…," Rei complained, but trailed off upon hearing voices and seeing me running off with Aisha following after me, "CHARLIE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I'm off to save someone in need," I laughed over my shoulders as I started climbing the ship's ceiling toward the direction of the voices, at Rei and Lydia who were staring at me like I was insane, then they started climbing the ceiling as well, "Why is there a big barrel…"

I trailed off upon hearing a very _familiar_ laugh and muffled my laughter upon seeing the person shooting out of the barrel and knocking the one pirate out. I glanced at Rei, almost losing it when I saw her face. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were bugged out with shock. Aisha was sitting on Rei's shoulders with the exact expression on her face (well, as much as a snow leopard cat can make).

"I should have known," Lydia giggled-whispered, "Where ever there is chaos, you'll find Luffy or Ace right in the middle of it."

"That's true," I snorted with amusement looking at Luffy, "At least we never have to look very hard for those two."

"That's Luffy?," Rei shrilled with saucer-sized eyes, "I thought he would be different."

"Please, if you think Ace was bad," I grinned, unsheathing my dagger, getting ready for a fight, "He's mild compared to Luffy."

"YOU DAMN KID!," the two pirates yelled as they charged at Luffy.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, it's not fair to gang up on a person?," I taunted as I summersaulted, landing in front of Luffy with my dagger clashing against the one guy's swords, "Yo, been a while."

"Don't even think about it," Lydia smirked, rolling up from the ground and jumping up in front of the pirate who was going to take a swing at me, but she blocked it with a staff (she apparently made one and learned how to use it, the staff was an icy blue color that can be disconnected and reconnected. She also can unattach the different sections of the staff and hang them on her hip), "What's up Luffy?"

"You guys are insane," Rei declared with a grin as she landed behind Luffy with a thud, pulling out her green-short-sword, a second later Aisha landed next to me with a fierce growl at the pirates, "Hi, Luffy its nice to finally meet you."

"Umm…Charlie?," Luffy pointed to Rei with confusion, "Whose she?"

"CHARLIE?!," the two pirates looked at me with fear in their eyes as they realized who I was, "YOU DON'T MEAN "TRICKSTER" CHARLIE?"

"Luffy, this is Rei, the one who I was talking about earlier," I introduced as tick marks appeared on my face because of the two pirates yelling and I punched them in the head, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A _FAMILY_ CONVERSATION!"

"WAAAA!," the two pirates screamed as they rushed out of the room dragging their friend behind them.

"Who are you guys?," a short pink haired kid with glasses asked, "You guys need to get out of here before they come back to kill you!"

"We don't care about that," Luffy began while sniffing the air for food and walking in the direction of where he smelled the food, "I smell food."

"I'm Charlie, he's Luffy, the blond one is Lydia, and the black haired one is Rei," I introduced over my shoulder as I followed Luffy to the food storage room with Aisha resting on my shoulders, "And this is my friend Aisha."

"THIS IS A GOLD MINE, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!," Luffy shouted gleefully as he started eating the crates of apples, and the four of us (Lydia, Rei, Aisha, and me) grabbed an apple and started eating, "These are awesome!"

"What's your name Pinky?," I called to Colby as I started sitting on a crate and immediately Rei, Lydia, and Aisha started fighting over who gets to sit on my lap, "How do you end up here anyways?"

"Two-years ago, I stepped onto a fishing boat to catch my dinner, but I didn't realize that the boat was headed for a pirate ship, so in exchange for them letting me live I'm forced to live the life of a cabin boy," Colby babbled with a sad look, "And my name is Colby."

"Your pretty stupid ya know that," Luffy muffled, with his face filled with apples, "If you hate it then leave."

"LUFFY, THAT WAS RUDE!," I chided throwing my apple core at the back of his head, "AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH!"

"Are you kidding," Colby shrilled with wide eyes, looking at us as if we were crazy, "I can't do that, no way, no uh, not a chance, just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me so bad that I want to throw up."

"You're a moron and a coward," Luffy grinned as he laughed, "I hate people like you."

"QUIT BEING RUDE, LUFFY!," I scolded, throwing an apple at Luffy, which he turned around and ate it, "You know Colby, he does have a point though."

"Yeah I know," Colby agreed dejectedly hanging his head down, "If I had the courage I could achieve my dream. What about you guys, what made you guys sail these seas?"

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates," Luffy proudly declared, as he stuffed his face with apples.

"A king…Are you serious?," Colby inquired with wide eyes, "But that would mean you're all pirates."

"He's dead serious," I stated stroking Rei and Lydia's hair (Rei was sitting in my lap while Lydia was against my knees and Aisha on my shoulder), "And I'm going with him to make sure he doesn't get killed."

"I'm going because I want to be with Charlie.," Rei claimed with a smirk at Lydia, sending sparks at her.

" _I'm_ going because Charlie _promised me_ I could come along," Lydia smirked sending sparks at Rei.

"By King of the Pirates," Colby began with wide eyes, "You don't mean you're looking for the One Piece do you?"

"Yeah.," Luffy spoke slowly for Colby.

"No way!, It's impossible, impossible, impossible," Colby panicked, pacing back and forth shaking his head, "There's no way anyone like you guys could ever find the One Piece during this great pirate age, there's just too many pirates that are meaner and better…oww, why did you two hit me?"

" **Cause we felt like it** ," Luffy and I deadpanned at the same time, as we hit Colby.

"It's not a matter of _if_ he becomes the King of the Pirates," I explained with a smile, "It's a matter of _when_ he becomes King of the Pirates."

"She's right," Lydia nodded walking over to me, with Rei right behind her petting Aisha, "Luffy maybe a scattered brain idiot, but he has this aura about him that makes people believe he can do it."

"He may be brash and drive you up the wall with his stupidity most of the time," I grinned as I ruffled Luffy's hair, "But if you're his friend, you know you can count on him to be there for you."

"I decided long ago, that I would set out to sea and bring my sisters with me," Luffy laughed getting up and standing by Rei, Lydia, Aisha, and me, "And if I have to die fighting for that then I die, time to find us a boat."

"Do you think if I really fight hard enough for my dream, then do you think I could do it?," Colby questioned, looking up at us with hopeful eyes, "It's been my dream to join the marines and catch the bad guys."

"How should we know?," all of us commanded with raised eyebrows.

"I'll do it," Colby nodded with high spirits, "And the first thing I'm going to do as a marine, is catch Alvida myself."

"WHO'S THAT YOU PLAN ON CATCHING COLBY?," Alvida shrieked, smashing into the room lugging a huge club behind her, "And you exactly think this Twig, two little girls, a midget, and her cat are going to help you? My guess is you're not Zoro the pirate hunter."

"Who's the fat Lady?" Luffy questioned innocently at Colby, while Rei was dumbstruck.

"He didn't just ask that did he?," Rei questioned in disbelief coming next to me with Aisha on her shoulders.

"Now do you understand why I said Ace was mild compared to Luffy," I smirked in amusement, as I unsheathed my dagger, "Hey Lydia, think you can take Rei and Aisha with you to look for a boat we can use."

"Yeah," Lydia grinned, pulling Rei and Aisha with her using her Devil Fruit ability to run faster, "But next fight, I get to participate."

"Let's go Charlie," Luffy grinned, getting ready to use his attack, "GUM GUM ROCKET!"

"You got it Luffy," I smirked as I clashed my swords against the other pirates, "Go after Alvida…well never mind then."

I barely finished that sentence when Luffy had sent Alvida flying overboard. A few seconds later I had sent all the other pirates overboard as well.

"What are you guys?," Colby asked in awe.

"Luffy ate the Gum Gum Devil Fruit, and Lydia ate the Speed Speed Devil Fruit," I smirked over my shoulders as I jumped into the boat that Lydia, Rei, and Aisha found, with Luffy and Colby jumping into the boat a few seconds later, "As for me, I'm just normal."

"I'm assuming if you guys are searching for the One Piece," Colby guessed as we started sailing away from Alvida's ship, "Then you're going to be headed towards the Grand Line right?"

"That's right," Luffy nodded as he turned towards Colby, "Which is why we need strong crew members, the fat lady mentioned something about some pirate hunter, do you know anything about him, Colby?"

"You mean Zoro," Colby frowned puzzled why Luffy would ask about him, "Last I heard he was being held prisoner at some marine base."

"He's weak then.," Luffy pouted, already lost the gleam in his eyes, but I could he was still curious about this "Zoro".

"No you're so wrong," Colby disagreed shaking his head no, "They say he's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying, why are you asking about him anyways?"

"I figured if he's a good guy, I would ask him to join my crew," Luffy replied with his rare seriousness faces and voice, and Lydia and I threw a knowing glance at each other as we recognized the gleam in Luffy's eyes (for some strange reason, Luffy somehow had great intuition about people).

"Don't bother Colby," I cut off Colby before he could start rambling, "Once Luffy decides on something, he won't change his mind unless he sees for himself."

"Yeah," Lydia nodded as she curled up against me with Rei sitting between my legs and Aisha on my shoulders, "He get this gleam in his eyes and what's really annoying is his talent for knowing what kind of person someone is."

"I'm starting to see that," Colby sighed with a smile, "He really is something isn't he."

"That he is," I smiled watching my brother as we sailed into the horizon.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Chapt 18: Enter the Moss-Head

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 18: Enter the Moss-Head

"You're great Colby," Luffy laughed as Colby steered the boat to where we want to go.

"HE'S JUST USING THE SKILLS THAT EVER PIRATE SHOULD, YOU IDIOT!," I fumed with tick marks on my forehead as I punched Luffy on the head, "HOW DID YOU THINK WE GET TO PLACE TO PLACE OUT HERE ON THE SEAS!"

"Umm…," Luffy frowned as he held his head with his hands, "I just assumed we would sail in one direction and it would take us where we need to go."

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YOU MORON!," I shouted with tick marks on my face, while I punched Luffy on the head, "YOU CAN'T GO IN ONE DIRECTION BECAUSE THE SEAS CHANGE CONSTANTLY, YOU BONEHEAD!"

"Seriously?," Luffy exclaimed with wide eyes.

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!," I sighed in annoyance, as I smacked Luffy upside the head, "Yes, and you have to take into account the different weather conditions out here, so I cannot stress this enough Luffy, we _need_ a navigator that knows their stuff. Did you understand what I just said?"

"Yup," Luffy grinned as he nodded his head, (it's the thing he does when he doesn't understand what you said so you wouldn't explain it again).

"Why do I even bother.," I muttered under my breath grabbing an apple to eat.

"You should have known better, Sis," Lydia called coming over to me and getting an apple herself, "If it has more than 3 words in the sentence he won't understand it."

"I highly doubt that, Witch," Rei bent down to get an apple with Aisha on her shoulders, "He can't be that dense."

"How about this," I bantered, recalling an incident when we were younger, "When we were 10-years-old, I was making supper for all of us since I was watching the chicken I couldn't make the salad, so I had asked the _genius_ over there to make the salad, but apparently he wasn't paying attention when I explained the steps to make the salad and later that night when we were eating the salad, the numbskull had put the lettuce in a frying pan, cooked it over the fire pit, then put it in a bowl and poured ketchup, salt, and mustard into the bowl and mixed it together."

"I remember that," Lydia recalled with a grimace, "We all had stomaches for the next couple of weeks."

"WE'RE HERE!," Luffy whooped as he stepped onto the island and started running off, "I wonder where Zoro is?"

"DON'T GO RUNNING OFF ON YOU'RE OWN, YOU BAKA!," I scolded as I dragged the back of his vest along with him back to the boat, "We'll split up and meet at the front of the Marine Base in 15 minutes got it?"

"The townspeople are weird," Luffy commented completely ignoring me as he broke free from my hold and dashed off with Colby flying behind him, "Let's go Colby."

"Again, why do I even bother," I grumbled frustrated as I walked towards a shop, calling over my shoulders, "Let's go, Lydia, Rei, and Aisha."

"Where are we going exactly?," Rei called as we entered a supply shop, "Why are we going in here?"

"I want to get some travel log books, pens, and ink," I listed distractedly as I searched for the items, "Maybe some candy if…where's Lydia?"

"You mean the Witch?," Rei rolled her eyes when I gave her a pointed look, "She ran off to a tattoo place just before we turned down this street…"

"SHE WHATT!," I shrieked as I grabbed Rei's wrist, carrying all the items in my arms and dropping the money onto the counter before dashing out of the place, "Like hell she's getting a tattoo, where is this place Rei?"

"It's right there," Rei pointed weakly at a tattoo place right in front of us, " Now can you please stop shaking me."

"I am going to kill her," I muttered as I stormed into the tattoo place, grabbing Lydia's wrist and hauling her out the door, "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I was only looking at the tattoos," Lydia defended, swatting my arm away, "I wasn't going to get one."

"I'm sorry," I huffed, calming myself as Rei was petting Aisha on a bench in front of the tattoo place, "How about this, I'll get you and Rei some new clothes…"

"Really.," Lydia sparkled with hope as the four of us head towards the clothing shop.

"Yes, but only if you guys promise me you won't get tattoos without my permission," I bargained as we walked into the shop and I grinned knowing the only way to get Lydia to agree on something, "I would even let you girls pick out an outfit for me?"

"I promise," Lydia quickly promised as she dashed towards the clothes section with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Come on Aisha you find an outfit as well."

"I am so gonna regret this," I sweatdropped with a dread feeling in my stomach as I looked for an outfit for the two girls, "Pick out anything you want Rei and you can also pick put an outfit for me too."

"Seriously," Rei hesitantly asked as she started slowly walking towards a rack of clothes, before coming over to me and giving me a big hug, "Thank you."

See the thing is, I _always_ pick out my own clothes (mainly because Lydia always picked out girly things for me when I did let her and I never let anyone pick out my cloths again), so on the rare occasion I did let Lydia pick something out, she made sure she wouldn't miss the opportunity.

After we found the things we were looking for, we ran off to meet back with Luffy.

"What's going on?," I wondered as we found Luffy and Colby climbing up a wall, "Do I even want to know?"

"Charlie, Thank goodness you're here," Colby exclaimed with relief, "Talk some sense into that brother of yours."

"Why would I bother," I dismissed as I climbed up the wall with Aisha on my head, a few seconds later Lydia and Rei came climbing up afterwards, "It would be pointless to even try."

"But…" Colby stuttered before trailing off upon seeing a short brown hair girl in pigtails climbing up a ladder she brought, "Hey wait little…"

I caught his eye and shook my head "no" and we watched as the little girl rushed up to a green-haired man tied up to post in the middle of the marine base.

The man was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a green waistband, a bandanna around his upper arm, and had 3 gold earrings in his ear. He was also wearing black boots on his feet. He looked like he was beaten since he had some cuts and bruises all over.

"What do you want?," the green haired man commanded in annoyance towards the little girl.

"I thought you might be getting hungry so I made you a couple of rice balls.," the little girl smiled up at the man holding up the rice balls proudly, "I never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they're ok."

 _Kid has guts, she isn't even scared of him_ I thought smirking as Aisha came onto my shoulders

"Hey Luffy," I whispered not taking my eyes off the scene, "Is that Zoro?"

Luffy only nodded not taking his eyes off the scene either.

"You got a death wish kid?," Zoro shouted at the little girl, "Just scram."

 _This will determine if Luffy wants Zoro on his crew_ I realized as I glanced at Luffy's face that was in one of his rare serious modes

"But you haven't eaten in anything the whole time you've been tied up here," the girl pointed out worriedly as she held the rice balls up towards Zoro.

"I'm not hungry, so stop irritating me," Zoro shouted at the little girl, "Get out of here before I kick your ass little girl."

 _So he's one of those guys that acts all tough, but is really a big softie_ I chuckled softly

 _Why does he have moss growing on his head Charlie? And is he one of those big-teddy-bears like the Warm Furnace?_ Aisha thought-asked purring on my shoulders

I muffled my laugh with my hands before answering Aisha.

 _Aisha, I'm pretty sure that's the color of his hair, but Moss-head…I like it, saved in my nicknames to use…And yes, I'm pretty sure he's like Ace_ I thought-chuckled, but frowned when hearing a _familiar_ voice taunting as it walked into the navy base.

"Now, Now, no one likes a bully Roronoa Zoro," the annoying voice called walking towards Zoro and the little girl, "You seem to be handling this quite well, don't you agree?"

 _Butt-chin guy_ I thought with a frown

"Great, he must be with the marines, now we know the little girl will be safe," Colby sighed with relief until he saw the looks on Rei, Aisha, and my faces, "What's wrong you three."

"I _highly_ doubt the little girl is safe," I hissed under my breath, reaching for my dagger, "Just watch."

"Lookie, some tasty rice balls," Helmeppo cackled, grabbing a rice ball out of the little girl's hands, "Don't mind if I do."

"That's not for you," the little girl cried as Hippo stuffed his face with the rice ball.

"Blech, too sweet these are packed with sugar, you're supposed to use you idiot, salt," Butt-chin Hippo guy spitted the rice ball out, and grabbed the rice balls out of the little girl's hands, "Give me those!"

"I thought they would taste better sweet," the little girl sobbed and grabbed Hippo when he throw them on the ground and stomped on them, "NO, STOP IT…I worked so…hard to make these…"

"See I told you," I whispered as I glared at the scene, "He was a disgusting turd when I kicked his ass before and it seems like he didn't learn his lesson."

"THROW THIS GIRL OUT RIGHT NOW!," Hippo demanded as he pointed to a marine soldier and glared when the solider refused, "I SAID THROW HER OVER THE WALL UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TELL MY DADDY!,"

"Who calls their dad daddy anymore," Rei snickered quietly as she glanced over the wall at Hippo, "He looks so weird with that Butt-chin of his."

"I call him Butt-chin Hippo, since I can't pronounce his first name," I snickered along with her and Lydia joined in too, "Just wait till you meet his "daddy" he looks like a robot."

"HIS DAD IS A REAL ROBOT?!," Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes, "Oww."

"BE QUIET!," we hissed as we pushed Luffy down.

"Charlie," Colby hissed in panic as I started pulling my dagger out of my sheath, "What are you doing?"

"Rescuing a little girl," I whispered back, as I dug around in one of the bags pulling out one of the log book, pen, and ink I just bought, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're gonna cause trouble," Colby whispered back as he watched what I was doing in dread, "Which I don't think you should do."

"Hey Colby, I have a questioned for you," I smirked at my master piece, crumbling it and placed it onto the tip of my dagger, "Wasn't there some rumor about Zoro having 3-swords?"

"Yeah," Colby nodded slowly with a frown, "Why do you ask?"

"Take a look," I nodded my heard towards Zoro, "Tell me what's wrong with that picture?"

"Umm…" Colby furrowed his brow, "I'm still not seeing your point…"

"She means," Lydia rolled her eyes at Colby, "Zoro doesn't have his swords with him."

"Do you seriously have _that_ bad of eyesight," Rei mocked smacking Colby lightly upside the head, "It should be so obvious."

"N-n-no," Colby denied in a hush, "It's just…I haven't got my eyes checked in a while."

"That's not important right now, what's important right now is rescuing the little girl and Zoro.," I grinned rubbing my hands together as I pictured my _master plan_ , "I have a plan."

"I really don't think we should do anything.," Colby started but ended up sighing in defeat, "Don't blame me when the marines kill us."

"Listen up, Aisha and me are going after Butt-chin Hippo guy, while Rei, and Colby you try to get Zoro free," I began with a smirk as they huddled closer to me, "Luffy, I leave the guy who looks like a Robot for you to kick his ass, and Lydia, you're on fetching Zoro's swords."

"Why…," Lydia trailed off with a grin when she realized _why_ _she_ was the one getting Zoro's swords, "Can I at least kick some marines along the way?"

"Exactly," I smirked at her and nodded, "The more distractions the better."

"Let's cause some chaos," Rei smirked as she put her hand out and we all put our hands on top of hers and threw our hands up high and Luffy and Lydia went into the marine base, while I raised my dagger and threw it flying inches from Hippo's feet.

"Wait," I mouthed towards Colby and Rei, holding up my fingers, "When I jumped out wait 5 seconds then start going to Zoro got it."

"WHO THREW THAT…," Hippo shrilled, bending down to grab the dagger and read the paper with his face turning white as he read the paper, never noticing Aisha leaping towards him and running back to me with the dagger in her mouth, "Butt-chin Hippo, look up…"

"Missed me?," I smirked, punching Hippo in the nose, then back springing towards the marine holding the girl and kicking the guy lightly in the chest before grabbing the girl and setting her on Aisha, "Are you alright little girl?"

"Yeah," the girl smiled at me, "My name's Reika, what about you?"

"My name's Charlie," I smiled as I shook her hand, "This is Aisha, she's a friend of mine and she's going to take you back to your parents ok?"

"But…," Reika glanced at Zoro with a worried look.

"Don't worry Reika," I assured with a big grin, putting my hand with the black leather glove on her shoulder, "My friends and I are going to rescue Zoro."

"…kay," Reika bit her lip in worry as she glanced downward, "What about that jerk Helmeppo?"

"Between you and me," I put my hand over part of my mouth as I leaned in closer to Reika, "He's a Butt-chin Hippo, and don't worry I'll _personally_ take care of him."

"Hahahaha," Reika laughed as Aisha started running off to bring Reika home, "YOU'RE FUNNY CHARLIE!"

"Now then," I smirked my icy blue penguin fedora hat casting shadows across my face, as I walked towards Hippo twirling my dagger in my fingers, "Butt-Chin Hippo it seems you didn't learn your lesson the _last_ time I kicked your ass."

"L-let's talk about this," Hippo stuttered, hitting the brick wall as I walked towards him, "I can give you money…"

 _Despicable_ I thought with disgust as I stopped walking (another part of my plan)

"That's right," Hippo triumphantly called (clearly thinking he had me with money), "I can give you any…EEEEK!"

"Revolting," I glared with my hand raised from sending the dagger inches from Hippo's face (it stuck deep into the brick wall inches from the hippo's face), "I can't believe how low the marines have sunk."

"Who…," Zoro gaped, impressed at how the short girl could throw a dagger from 30 feet away and aim it perfectly, "Who is the girl?"

"Someone you _don't_ want to piss off," Rei smirked as she and Colby untied the ropes from Zoro's arms and legs, "She's pretty awesome."

"Umm…," Colby sweatdropped upon glancing at Charlie who was stomping on Hippo's nose as she laughed insanely and kicked any marines away with her other foot, "Should we be worried about her or…"

"Nope," Rei grinned over at Colby (like it was no big deal) working on the ropes on Zoro's legs, "That's how she acts when she gets her revenge."

"I think I recognize her," Zoro smirked at the short girl amusement, "She's "Trickster" Charlie right?"

"You just realized who she was while she's acting like _that_?," Colby question with disbelieve as he started working on the ropes on Zoro's other leg, "She's doesn't even _remotely_ look like her bounty poster."

"We're all a little insane anyways," Zoro scoffed as he stretched his arms and legs before standing on the ground, "I only heard about what she did and I have to admit, she's got guts I admire that."

"True that," Charlie walked over after giving a royal smack down to all the unconscious marines lying all over the place, "And thanks, I'm Charlie."

"Zoro," Zoro nodded with a smirk as he looked down at Charlie, "You're really short, you know that?."

"You _really_ shouldn't have said that," Lydia warned, coming speeding towards us, holding Zoro's swords in her hands, "Here take your swords."

"Go ahead take your damn swords," I taunted with a smirk at Zoro, as I lifted my dagger in challenge, "Then we'll see who's laughing."

"Is that a challenge Shortstack?," Zoro smirked raising an eyebrow as he took his swords, "Because if it is, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I believe it was a challenge, _Mosshead_ ," I bantered getting in my fighting stance, "Just don't go crying when this _shorty_ girl beats you."

"Oh brother," Lydia sighed as she watched the two playful bantered with each other, "This is just like when she found that Ace was the right sparring partner because she got so bored having to fight Luffy all the time."

"Whose Luffy and Ace?," Zoro looked at the blonde hair girl in confusing as Charlie took that chance to reached up and pull his ear, "OWW, HOW CAN YOU DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE SO SHORT!,"

"Ace is Charlie's boymufflfj," Lydia began with a smirk but got muffled by me clamping my hand over her mouth.

"Ace is my _friend_ ," I emphasized glaring at Lydia, but laughing upon seeing something flying towards us, "And _that_ would be Luffy."

"What?," Zoro began, but his mouth was hanging opened upon seeing Luffy crashing through the glass window and land in front of us with a grin, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"I think Ace may have hit Luffy too many times as a kid," I admitted with a mock sigh, "Speaking of which, Luffy what the heck happened to you and Lydia?"

"I am great," bragged a voice from behind a desk talking to another person in front of the desk.

"Yes, Sir," the marine sweatdropped as he praised the voice, "You are…"

"SIR, WE HAVE A PROBLEM…," a marine barged into the room without knocking.

"WHAT DID I WARN YOU ABOUT INTERRUPTING MY BRAGGING SESSIONS!," boomed the voice with rage.

"But Captain Morgan Sir," the marine squeaked nervously, "This is important…"

"WHAT CAN BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN GREAT ME," Morgan bragged, "THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT OR I'LL EXECUTE YOU FOR TREASON!,"

"Umm…," the marine gulped nervously, "You see sir, there appears to be a situation in the courtyard, sir."

"What kind of situation?," Morgan narrowed his eyes at the marine, "Why isn't the guards taking care of it?"

"That the thing, Sir," the marine shifted his eyes nervously, "They have all been knocked out."

"BY WHOM!?," Morgan roared, standing up, "YOU HAD BETTER HOPE I LIKE YOUR ANSWER!"

"It appears that a short red hair girl had taken down all the guards by herself," the marine informed Morgan nervously, "And it also looks like she had her friends free Prisoner 0067 while she took down the guards."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT A SHORT _GIRL_ TOOK DOWN OUR WHOLE GUARD SQUADRON BY _HERSELF_ ,?!" Morgan fumed as he shoved the marine out of his way before throwing the door opened with a bang, "ALL OF YOU ARE A BUNCH OF USELESS IDIOTS!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. Chapter 19: Explanations

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 19: Explanations

 _20 Minutes Earlier (while Charlie, Rei, Lydia, and Aisha were going into shops)_

"That's right," Luffy grinned at the little girl, as Reika, Colby, and Luffy sat outside her mom's restaurant, "He ate every last grain of rice there was."

"I wonder if Zoro is as evil as everyone says he is?," Colby frowned, thinking why everyone would call that guy a demon, "It seems like he pretends to be a tough guy, but maybe he's a big softie."

"He's not evil," Reika defended Zoro, "He's good, because he got punished us."

"Not to be mean," Luffy furrowed his brows in confusion, "But you're making no sense."

"Sorry," Reika apologized, starting to tell them what happened, "Let me explain…"

"Step aside, step aside! Make way for my beautiful pet doggy," Hippo cackled as his _beautiful_ dog terrorized the poor townsfolk, "Anyone who doesn't move I'll have executed, HAHAHA!"

"STOP IT YOU MEAN OLD THING," Reika whacked the dog (it was more rabid wolf than dog) as it came into the restaurant grabbing food off the plates of people eating, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"REIKA NO," Reika's mom yelled in panic, "PUT THAT DOWN, YOU DON'T US TO GET INTO TROUBLE!"

"You, little girl," Hippo challenged smugly walking over to Reika, "Is there a problem with how my beloved dog is behaving?"

"Yes, actually," Reika glared at Helmeppo, not noticing his _beloved_ dog was lunging towards Reika until she turned around when her mom called to her, "AHHH…huh?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!," Hippo marched up to a green haired man, eating his food, after the green haired man had somehow threw the dog just before it bite Reika, (without even moving from his spot), "Wait, aren't you Pirate Hunter Zoro?"

"And if I am," Zoro deadpanned as he continued to eat his food never turning to face Helmeppo.

"What is the pirate hunter doing defying the marines huh?," Hippo challenged, as he poked Zoro in the back.

"Can it and let me finish my meal in peace," Zoro chafed with tick marks forming on his face as Hippo still kept poking him, and punched Hippo unsheathing his swords and pointing them at Hippo, "You're getting on my nerves pal, you and that _precious_ mutt of yours."

"You do realize if my father finds out about this, he'll surely execute the girl and her mother," Hippo cackled smugly as Zoro' eyes widened, "I'll tell you what, if you take the girl and her mother's place then I'll let the three of you go. All you have to do is survive one month of being tied up with no food or water."

"One month it is then," Zoro agreed as he walked away with Helmeppo.

"So that's what happened huh," Colby said, "I don't get why people call him a demon then."

"Now I'm even more determined to have him join my crew," Luffy confirmed with a stubborn gleam in his eyes, "Since this just confirmed my suspicions that Zoro's a good guy."

"Yeah," Reika nodded, with her head down, "It's been three weeks since that day…"

"BRING US SOME FOOD AND SOME MOONSHINE OR WHATEVER CRAP YOU SELL," Hippo cackled from inside Reika's mother's restaurant, "I'm so bored, maybe I'll execute Zoro…"

"THIS GUY'S SCUM," Luffy fumed as he punched Hippo in the face sending him crashing against a wall, "I'LL KICK THIS BASTARD'S ASS!"

"You hit me," Hippo marveled stunned, "Don't you know I'm Captain Morgan's son?"

"Like I care," Luffy spat, thrashing against Colby who was holding him back, "LET ME GO COLBY!"

"YOU WILL CARE WHEN HE EXECUTES YOU!" Hippo threatened as he stood up.

"Why don't you be a man and fight?," Luffy raged, struggling to break free of Colby, "QUIT HIDING BEHIND YOUR _DADDY_ LIKE A COWARD!"

"Luffy," Colby pleaded, holding Luffy back, "Please calm down."

"No, I made up my mind," Luffy determined with one of his rare serious faces, "Today Zoro is joining my crew."

 _5 Minutes Later (Luffy and Lydia rushed into the marine base, while Charlie, Rei, Aisha, and Colby were in the courtyard)_

"WHY ARE IN THE KITCHEN, YOU MORON!," Lydia fumed with tick marks on her forehead, smacking Luffy upside the head as he sat on the floor in front of the fridge stuffing his mouth full of food, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING AFTER THE ROBOT!"

"I was hungry," Luffy swallowed the food, before stuffing his face again, "I can't fight on an empty stomach."

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!," Lydia addressed with bared teeth as she kicked Luffy out the door, "WORRY ABOUT FOOD LATER, GO AFTER THE ROBOT!"

"I'M STILL HUNGRY!," Luffy pouted as he sat on the floor like a little kid with his arms crossed, "I can't fight on an empty stomach."

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!," Lydia roared as she whacked Luffy upside the head, "NOW GO BEFORE I TELL CHARLIE YOU'RE MESSING UP HER PLANS!"

Lydia smirked as Luffy dashed off like a bat out of hell, the minute Lydia started that sentence. Let's just say Charlie _hates_ it when someone messes up her conniving plans.

"As for me, I'm going to search for Zoro's swords," Lydia smirked as she checked every room with speed, before seeing someone inside a room, "Who do we have here?"

Lydia skidded to a halt in front of a door that was slightly opened. Remembering what Charlie told her about spying on people, Lydia stayed in the shadows as she pressed herself against the wall and peered through the door to see what that person inside was up to.

The person was a girl (roughly around 18) with short orange hair, with a strand longer than the rest. She was wearing a white and blue shirt with sleeves coming above her elbows and she was wearing a tan skirt that came above her knees. She had on a pair of brown ankle boots.

"Where is it," the girl muttered as she dug around in the desk before spotting something by the wall and running over to it and found a piece of paper, "It's the maritime Chart of the Grand Line…what is this…Buggy, I should have known."

 _Buggy…I heard that name before_ Lydia thought as she glanced at the paper and saw a big red nose, _Didn't Shanks say something about a clown friend of his? Or was that Ace?_

"Well whatever I'll just ask Charlie about it later," Lydia shook her head as she started using her Devil Fruit ability to continue searching for Zoro's swords, giving up on trying to remember, "But for now, I need to get Zoro's swords."

After about two minutes later, Lydia came to another screeching halt as she saw the swords in a room.

"Don't tell me this is that _Hippo's_ room?," Lydia snorted upon entering the room and walking over to the swords, "This looks more like a girl's room than a guy's room."

 _Although, I know one girl who would burn this room to smithereens before she even stepped on foot into the room,_ Lydia smirked as she dashed out of the room and spotted Luffy ahead of her.

"OI LUFFY!," Lydia called as she ran towards him, "I FOUND THE SWORDS SO LET'S GO!"

"YOU GO ON AHEAD," Luffy grinned as marines started running down the hall, "I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

"GOT IT," Lydia smirked, running back the way she came, "DON'T GET KILLED!"

"Don't plan to," Luffy grinned as he got into his fighting stance.

True to his word, Luffy came crashing out of a glass window a few seconds later with a huge grin on his face as he landed next to Charlie.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Chapter 20: We Get A New Crewmate

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does, however I do own my OC characters (Charlie and Lydia and any other made up characters in this story). Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 20: We Get a New Crewmate

"You're going to become King of the Pirates," Zoro raised his eyebrow at Luffy (Luffy had just stated that), "Right…you must be completely out of your rubbery mind, do you have any idea what that means?"

"That he is," I grinned petting Aisha, who had just came back from dropping off Reika, "Don't even bother trying to talk sense into him, it will only bring you an ulcer. Especially when he already makes up his mind on something, like how he decided you're joining his crew."

"WHAT!," Zoro widened his eyes at what I said, "HE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"He can and he did," I deadpanned as I got my dagger out, "Once he makes up his mind its nearly impossible to get him to change his mind, the only thing _you_ can do is accept your fate, unless you want an annoying rubber idiot pestering you for the rest of your life."

"I was skeptical too the first time they told me," Colby smiled at all of us trying to change the topic, "But the more time I spent with them, I realized that I started believing that Luffy _can_ do it."

"You haven't been introduced to everyone have you, Zoro?," I face palmed, suddenly remembering Zoro didn't know most of us, "As you know that's Luffy, the girl with the long black hair is Rei, the blonde haired girl is Lydia, and this is Aisha."

"Nice to meet all of you," Zoro bowed before unsheathing his swords, "Get ready, we're about to have some company."

"You realize fighting with us now, you'll be a government defying villain?," Luffy alluded grinning as he got into his fighting stance, "And if we are fighting with us, then you'll be joining my crew right?"

"What are you the son of the devil?," Zoro smirked as he put his swords in his hands and mouth, getting into his fighting stance, "I figured if I didn't take your side, I'll be killed. That and I didn't want annoying bug nagging me for the rest of my life."

"Depending on the day, he can be the son of the devil," I agreed with a smirk as I got into my fighting stance with Rei and Lydia forming a small circle with me (we were back-to-back), holding my dagger in my hand, "Oh look, if it isn't Captain Robot."

" _THIS_ IS THE GIRL WHO TOOK DOWN OUR WHOLE GUARD SQUADRON!?," Morgan taunted, coming into the court yard, "SHE JUST A MIDGET HAHAHA! THERE'S NO WAY THIS SHORTY COULD TAKE DOWN A WHOLE SQUADRON BY HERSELF!"

"Hey, Robo freak," I frowned, sending a death-glare at the robot, "I'm sure the townspeople were shocked to find their _money_ being brought back to them last year."

"WHAT…!," Morgan sputtered with bugging eyes at me before glaring at the marines who were muffling their laughter with their hands, "WHAT WOULD _YOU_ KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

"Ever heard of "Trickster" Charlie before?," I smirked as I started walking towards him, twirling my dagger in my hand, my icy blue fedora hat casting shadows across my face, "This _Midget_ as you so _graciously_ called me, just kicked your ass twice now."

" _You're_ "Trickster" Charlie?," Morgan sneered, raising his Axe-hand, swinging it down, "Don't make me laugh, there's no way "Trickster" Charlie is a Midget like you…"

"Just because I'm not as tall as normal people," I hissed in his ear, stepping behind him and holding my dagger to his throat, "Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

"How did you…," Morgan widens his eyes, landing on the ground with me stepping on top of him with my steel-toed combat boot (I had flipped him over my shoulder, making him hit the ground with a loud thud), putting my dagger to his throat, "This isn't possible…"

"Because I'm short?," I scowled down at him, digging my steel-toed boots into his chest, "People like you who look down on others because their different piss me off the most."

"Make one move and you die," Zoro threatened in a low tone, pointing his swords at the marines sneaking up behind me, "I will join you that I promise, but I want you to know one thing, while I'm with you guys the only thing I dedicate my life to if fulfilling my ambitions."

"Which is what?," Luffy asked with a grin as he punched marines coming after him, "Whatever it is, is fine with me."

"To be nothing less than the world's greatest swordsman," Zoro decreed, whacking the soldiers with the butt of his hilts, "And if somewhere along the way, I have to give that up, I want you to accept responsibility and apologize to me."

"The world's greatest swordsman," Luffy laughed, kicking some marines in his way, keeping a close eye on Rei and Lydia (they were doing great, they were fighting against the marines and handling their own), "Sounds pretty good, the King of the Pirates wouldn't have any less than the best on his crew."

"Big talker," Zoro smirked, kicking some marines away, "From this point on, I'm going to spread the name Zoro throughout the world."

"Did we seriously take down a whole marine base in five minutes?," Lydia grinned walking over to me when the battle was over, "Hey Charlie, can we get something to eat?"

"I don't see why not," I agreed sheathing my dagger, holding Rei and Lydia's hands as we walked and Aisha on my shoulders, with Zoro, Luffy, and Colby whispering behind us, "HURRY UP GUYS, UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT ANY FOOD!"

"That's just creepy," Zoro hushed, walking behind the four of us, "The way she can act like a serial killer one moment, then become a "mom" the next."

"I think it's pretty cool," Colby countered as all three of them glanced up at the girls (Charlie was laughing as she started tickling Rei and Lydia), "She takes those two under her wing, and you can tell by her face that she cares about the girls."

"She has always been that way," Luffy smiled, running ahead and tackling Charlie to the ground, "I want to join too."

Zoro and Colby sweatdropped upon seeing Charlie smirk mischievous before tackling Luffy to the ground and tickling him.

"I can't believe you're finished," Luffy pouted at Zoro over the table, still stuffing his food, "Lightweight."

We had entered Reika's mother's restaurant and had started ordering food. The moment I had walked into the restaurant, Reika had come barreling into me to give me a giant hug.

"How the hell can _you_ have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn't eaten in weeks?" Zoro countered leaning back against his chair, "Seriously, is that even humanly possible?"

"Lydia and I used to ask that everytime we had something to eat, but we gave up trying to figure that one out after the 20th time we eat," I smirked, setting my fork down, burping as I lean back against my chair, "Unfortunately, he isn't the only bottomless pit for a stomach we lived with."

"Oh, you mean Ace right?," Zoro recalled, taking a swig of his beer, "He couldn't be as bad as Luffy right?"

"You'd be surprised," I smirked in amusement, taking a sip of my soda, "But Ace wasn't the only guy we lived with, we lived with Sabo too."

"I wish I could go see them," Luffy smiled with a far off look on his face, with a piece of chicken hanging out of his mouth, "Last I heard of Sabo, he joined the Revolutionary Army."

"How many others have you gathered for your crew besides us three," Zoro furrowed his brows, upon seeing the looks on Luffy and mine's faces, "Is it really wise to take little kids with us?"

"Luffy, Zoro can I speak to you guys privately for a moment," I smiled tensely as I walked out of earshot of Rei and Lydia, "You're right Zoro, which is why I have been thinking about that."

"What's wrong with bringing them along?," Luffy tilted his head in confusion, "I don't mind having them along with us."

"Think about it Luffy," I sighed with a sad smile on my face, as I lightly smacked Luffy's head, "They're still kids."

"So," Luffy puzzled, "Why would that matter?"

"So, they're not as strong as us," I scolded smacking Luffy upside the head, "And I got a bad feeling that something big is coming with Ace, which is why I was debating leave them with him…"

"Ace can take care of himself, Charlie," Luffy assured putting a hand on my shoulder, "Beside we promised them they can come along and you can't break promises no matter what."

"You're right," I smiled (it was one of my fake smiles), walking back to the table, biting my lip in worry, "Luffy's right, if Ace needs help I'll be there."

"Hey, Charlie," Lydia asked, looking up at me, holding my right hand, while Rei's holding my left, and Aisha is laying on my shoulders (she apparently learned how to grow bigger or smaller) with Luffy and Zoro following behind us, "Do you remember hearing about some pirate-clown named Buggy."

"Sounds familiar," I rubbed my chin, thinking as we piled into the small boat, shrugging my shoulders when I couldn't remember where I heard that before, "I can't recall where I heard that before though. Why do you ask Lydia?"

"No reason," Lydia yawned laying her head on my lap, resting her eyes, while Rei snuggled up against my side and Aisha purring softly as she rubbed against my check laying on my shoulders, "I just overheard someone mentioning that name."

"Who?," I inquired with confusion as I stroked her hair, "Who did you overhear mentioning that?"

"Don't know, but it was an orange-haired girl," Lydia answered with her eyes closed, "And she mentioned something about a Miratime Chart, I think that's what she called it."

"I think you mean Maritime Chart, Dee," I corrected, explaining what it was upon seeing the confused looks from the other crew members, "It's a chart that navigators use to help them navigate the seas correctly."

"Really?," Luffy questioned with a gleam in his eyes, "Does that mean she's a navigator?"

"I don't know Luffy," Lydia replied without opening her eyes, "But knowing you, you want to check this orange-haired girl out."

"Well of course I do," Luffy said in a "duh" tone before turning towards me, "Didn't you say we needed a navigator?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile already knowing this girl had peaked Luffy's interest without even knowing it, "But there's two problems with that Luffy 1) We don't even know if we will see her again and 2) She might not even _be_ a navigator."

"What about the third," Zoro rolled his eyes as we looked at him like he was crazy, "She might not _even_ want to join us."

"That doesn't matter," I dismissed, waving my hand in a backwards fashion, "There is no _if_ she's gonna join, she _is_ going to join. You know how Luffy gets."

But the orange haired girl was closer than I thought. And our fateful encounter with this girl wasn't that far away.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Author's Note

*****Author's Note*****

Hey Guys, your probably wondering WHEN WILL SHE UPLOAD MORE CHAPTERS!

And the answer is, I will eventually

You see I had a lot of assignments due from my professor, but now I'm out of college for the summer and I've decided since I have a lot of fanfiction stories that I started writing, I'm going to be focusing on finishing one before going on to the next one.

Whenever I write stories, I get different ideas in my head, so its extremely irritating when I'm writing more than one story and an idea pops into my head about one of them, then forgetting what it is when I'm writing or figuring out which idea goes with what story.

But I'm not abandoning this story, I'm only pausing it until I finish the other One Piece fanfiction. So if you find yourself getting annoyed at not being able to read more chapters and if you like my stories, then read the One Piece fanfiction story that I'm focusing on at the moment, its called The Ultimate Mission

Once again, I'm sorry for all those who are waiting for more chapters, but I will get back to it once I'm finished with the fanfiction I'm focusing on at the moment. So please be patient and I want to thank you guys for reading my stories. I've always loved to write, so I'm glad I can share the stories with you guys and it brings me joy to know a lot of you guys love them.

Until next update,

Booklover/animelovergirl


End file.
